The Noble and Not So Noble Pirates
by Fangirl DC
Summary: Queen Elsa had a normal life with her family and friends... Until Captain Jack Frost decided to capture her for a great deal. Pirate!Jack Frost with no powers *On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**I've watched the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie and also been obsessed with Assassin's Creed Black Flag soundtracks... So yes, I had to write a pirate Jelsa fanfiction**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes... I hope you will enjoy this new story.**

CHAPTER 1: An Unordinary Event In Arendelle Kingdom

The sea...

There were some people who had never seen a sea, didn't know how to swim. There were some people who had never needed the sea.

And yet, there were other types of people, who couldn't even bear the thought of living without the sea. There were people who were born to embark on an adventure, born to sail and discover the world. For some people, the oceans, the seas were holy, glory and mighty.

Elsa, the young queen of Arendelle couldn't decide if she loved the sea or not. She loved the sea because it was beautiful, the way the waves hit the shore, the unique smell, the salty water, the different kind of creatures... The sea was marvelous.

Nevertheless, she also hated nature's gift because she was afraid of it. The sea could be deadly with its huge waves. Due to the sea, her parents... died.

The queen of Arendelle flinched visibly when a soft, silky hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Elsa... Are you okay?" Anna shook her thoughts away, her tone was worried.

Elsa nodded calmly, finally stopped watching the view of Arendelle harbour, the sea in front of her. She turned her attention to her beloved sister.

"I am completely fine, Anna. I was just a little distracted, that's all." she responded in a queenly, distant tone as she let out a polite smile.

Anna huffed while she was putting her hands on her waist in willies. "It is the marriage thing, isn't it? That damn stupid law... You have to get married until you are 23 or else..."

"I won't be the queen anymore. I still have three more months. I am optimistic that I will find a proper suitor." Elsa interrupted her sister very kindly and pursed her lips, tried to look hopeful.

"I want you to find your true love, sister." Anna mumbled with a sad tone, dropped her gaze to floor sadly.

Elsa cupped Anna's right hand, gave it a light squeeze. "Unfortunately, not everyone is lucky like you, Anna. You don't get to find a guy like Kristoff every day." Elsa told the truth easily, with a slightly sad smile.

She accepted her fate and it truly didn't matter if she didn't have a love of her life. She was happy with her sister, cousin and her friends. They were enough.

* * *

"Hiccup! Can you be quicker?" a blonde-haired young woman snarled with a frightening butlow voice, she was clearly annoyed.

The auburn-haired young man ran towards the blue-eyed woman, although he ran in a very awkward way. "I am sorry, Astrid... This armour is really tight and uncomfortable. How can the guards wear them every day?" he whined with the same hushed tone.

Astrid pushed him to the wall as soon as he came, she tilted her head to the right to see the corridor. "There are two guards in front of the queen's room... You have the gloves, right?" she informed the man, abruptly seemed excited.

Hiccup stared at her with his emerald green eyes while he was nodding to confirm. "Let's do this." he declared with a confident tone.

They both took a deep breath and turned to the right, began to walk casually. They gave a slight nod to the guards to greet them... Then without hesitation, Hiccup put a handkerchief which had _ether_ on it, on the guard's nose, Astrid did it to the other. The guards fainted so they managed to knock both guards down without a big effort.

Hiccup pulled a pair of gloves, which were navy blue, out of his trouser's pocket as Astrid opened the door very carefully. Without saying a word, they entered the queen's chamber. They tiptoed towards her bed, she was in her slumber.

Both Astrid and Hiccup took a look on the queen, couldn't help but feel curious. This woman was the person who all the crew was talking about.

The young woman looked truly beautiful, she was pale, had platinum blonde hair and-

"Who are you?!" the woman gasped in horror as she suddenly got up and pointed at them with her index finger, Hiccup felt as if he was found guilty and the queen was the judge.

"I am Hiccup, your majesty!" Hiccup blurted out while Astrid was rolling eyes and have already been pressing the handkerchief on the queen's nose. The queen lost her consciousness.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Astrid snarled angrily at Hiccup.

"I freaked out, okay? Let's focus on capturing the queen." Hiccup responded with a nervous tone whereas he was slipping the gloves on the queen's hand.

He attentively handcuffed the queen's wrists while Astrid was opening the enormous window, signaling that the others that they were ready.

"Captain Jack Frost will be delighted." she murmured, lips curled up in victory.

"And I probably won't be able to step on Arendelle ever again."

**Please don't forget to write a review, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: Honestly, I have no idea how will they fall in love. Also, don't worry, I will continue writing this story :)**

**Austrian: It is so great to see you in this story! I really like your reviews, it would be sad if you stopped writing those lovely comments. Ich hoffe, dass du diese Geschichte auch gefallen wirst.**

**The next update may take a little while, I am going on a holiday next week, so I have to finish my crazily huge German homework and pack my stuff... But I will continue this story. Anyway, here you have the second chapter...**

CHAPTER 2: Captain Jack Frost

Elsa woke up with a loud groan, her head was beating like a drum. Instinctively, she touched her head, realized that it had a small swelling on her left temple.

"We apologize for your head, your highness. Someone accidentally dropped you on the way to here." a woman's voice was heard, Elsa barely managed to listen to her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Elsa questioned her with a demanding tone, she finally opened her eyes, almost reluctantly.

She was in a... cage. She was in a metal cage, there was nothing inside of the clean cage, except her. Elsa swallowed, reminded herself to be calm and collected.

She darted her gaze to the two people in front of her, was incredibly pissed and annoyed. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw the familiar auburn haired, green-eyed, good looking young man.

"You! You are in a big trouble!" Elsa growled while she was drawing back to a sitting position weakly.

"I am sorry that I captured you, your majesty. It wasn't personal!" the man tried to apologize with a rushed tone but Elsa didn't seem like she was caring about what he was saying.

"Hiccup... Once I will get out of here..." she murmured, mostly to herself while she was trying to gather her thoughts.

"Damn it, you remember my name... I will inform the others about your awakening." Hiccup mumbled and then, excused himself with a logical reason.

Elsa crawled to a corner of the rectangle cage, she was observing the place, trying to figure out where she was. She could have asked the blonde haired woman, but she didn't want to sound pathetic.

She was definitely in a ship. The ground was swinging slightly, the floor was made of wooden, it was surrendered by wooden walls. There were oil lamps around the room, she was in the basement of a ship.

Elsa suddenly realized that she was handcuffed and she was wearing... gloves. She couldn't decide which one was worse. Thanks to them and the cage, she felt imprisoned and trapped. Her breaths became unsteady, she began to sweat.

"Your majesty... Are you okay?" the blonde haired woman checked out her condition almost with a worried, sincere tone.

Elsa nodded but her body was trembling. She had trapped in a room, had worn gloves for years. She couldn't take the idea of losing her freedom, not anymore. It was one of the biggest nightmares of her.

The blonde haired woman sighed and pulled out a key from her skirt, unlocked the cage. "Please try to relax, your highness... My name is Astrid. Please don't hesitate to ask for my assistance if you need me." she smiled to the young queen kindly, tried to soothe her as much as she can.

Elsa's breaths became more regular.

"Astrid! Who told you to open the cage?" a voice of a woman scolded her all of a sudden as Astrid jumped over in sudden fear.

"She won't try to do anything, she is handcuffed and the gloves are _absorbing_ her ice powers." Astrid reasoned logically and had already been stepping back to make a room.

Wait... The gloves made her powers vanish away? At that moment, Elsa knew, she was in a deep trouble. She couldn't even care about escaping at that moment, those gloves were too suffocating. She had to get rid of them immediately, but thanks to that stupid handcuff, she couldn't move her wrists freely.

The woman who was a redhead, took a step closer to Elsa. She had impossibly curly hair, which was long. Her blue eyes made Elsa shiver, they were obviously weren't as warm as Astrid and Hiccup's. The woman harshly grabbed Elsa from her handcuff, manhandled her towards the stairs. Elsa obeyed, has already been dreaming about getting her sweet revenge.

They came to the deck of the ship after they had climbed up the stairs. The ship was... marvelous. It was huge but not that enormous, seemed clean and high qualified. It wasn't worn out.

Elsa closed her eyelids for a second, adjusted her eyes to the lights of the sun. She straightened her position, stood more upright while she was raising her chin to look more powerful. She knew, she truly looked a queen while the ship crew was watching her with curious and amazed eyes.

She had to keep her queenly manners to not to lose her control. She had to use her impression to get out of from this ship.

Suddenly, she remembered to observe the crew. They were about fifty people, all of them had old but very proper dresses, there were both man and women on the ship. Some of them had eyepatches, some of them had wooden legs or hooks attached to them. Elsa raised her head to the sky. There was a black flag which had a skull on the ship... She was in a _pirate_ ship, as expected. Surprisingly, the condition of the crew didn't seem so bad, it was good even.

"Clear the way, everyone!" the redheaded woman commanded with a less tougher tone than she used for Elsa.

The crew toed the line immediately. Elsa supposed the redheaded woman had a high rank in this ship.

They finally stopped when they arrived in front of the ship helm, they didn't climb up the stairs though, they were under the ship helm.

The voices of the crew became quiet all of a sudden, no one didn't even bat an eyelash, didn't move a muscle. The cabin behind the ship helm was opened.

A young, incredibly attractive man stepped out of the room, almost dramatically. He had white, pale skin, snow-white silvery hair, deep piercing blue eyes. He had a stylish black pirate hat on his messy hair, also had a sickening, cunning smirk on his face. He seemed very confident, almost egotistic even.

Elsa has already been certain that she wasn't going to be fond of this handsome man.

"Queen Elsa, welcome to my ship. Let me introduce myself: I am _Captain_ Jack Frost... It is great to see you, my dear _fiancée_."

Those words were enough for Elsa to make her blood run cold.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please write a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austrian: Lol, in most of my stories, they have a rocky start. But you are right, I know how to make things better. Now that you mentioned it, I have realized that the last line was indeed, funny... Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

**Hope everyone will like this chapter.**

CHAPTER 3: A Great Deal

Captain Jack Frost? Fiancée?!

Out of all the pirates in the seven seas, of course, due to her luck, the most famous and scariest Captain captured her.

"Excuse me? Fiancée? Can we please get to the part where you feed me to the sharks? I would rather be eaten by sharks than be your fiancée." Elsa spat those words sarcastically, knitted her eyebrows in annoyance.

She wasn't going to beg, wasn't going to ask for mercy. She would prefer to _die_ if a pirate humiliated her.

Captain Frost's lips curled up, almost in amusement. "I thought queens didn't have a sense of humor... Merida, bring her to my cabin." he ordered, his attention wasn't on Elsa anymore.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore when the redhead, tough-looking woman grabbed her from her handcuff again.

She had to do something crazy, absolutely insane. Or else, she probably wouldn't have a chance to escape from this ship ever again.

Earlier, she tried to at least pull out the gloves, but her wrists were glued together, she was handcuffed so tightly that she couldn't move her wrists or hands freely. She could move her fingers, but they didn't have enough strength to pull out those stupid gloves. The gloves felt like they were a part of her body... And she didn't like it.

She had to escape without using her powers... So Elsa slammed her elbow to Merida. While the woman was yelping because of the sudden pain, Elsa ran towards the sea and quickly threw herself to the deep, enormous sea see without hesitation, without letting someone from the ship crew to catch her.

She stretched out her handcuffed hands to her front, used her feet and legs to swim. She could barely manage to take a breath because the waves were swallowing her whole head. She knew she couldn't last long with this swimming position, but she wasn't going to let herself to be imprisoned by the pirates without causing trouble and effort.

As the salty water hit her nose and her mouth, Elsa coughed instinctively. She was drowning around the merciless waves... Until a pair of muscular arms grabbed her body and began to swim in the opposite direction. Elsa didn't fight back or help the person to move more easily. She did nothing while she was accepting her defeat.

When they managed to come to the ship, someone from the deck threw them a rope. The auburn-haired young man pulled the rope to check if it was tightly knotted. When he was sure that it was safe, he handed the rope to Elsa. He managed to pull out a key from his pocket and unlock Elsa's handcuff.

"Climb. Astrid will handcuff you again, don't try to do anything." Hiccup ordered with a serious, a bit scary tone. Even though not quiet completely, he seemed angry.

Elsa obeyed in silence, clung the rope, began to climb. When she was really close to the deck, the blonde haired woman extended her hand. Elsa accepted her hand, she held on to Astrid whereas she was staring at the wooden floor.

"Let's dry you." Astrid murmured while she was pushing Elsa softly to somewhere. Both young women ignored the death stare from the redhead woman and the taunting laughter of the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Queen Elsa, I don't like to be waited. For the next time, please don't try to escape just before our meeting."

This was how Captain Jack Frost greeted her when Elsa came to his cabin. She was dry now, Astrid gave her a simple dress which was purple, then much to Elsa's dismay, she handcuffed the queen. Elsa didn't cause more trouble, Astrid was nothing but sweet to her all the time.

Captain Frost was sitting on an expensive, comfortable looking chair. In front of him, there was a wooden table. On top of the table were full of maps, fountain pens and also, there was a compass. Captain Frost's feet were on the table, plus, he had his boots on. His attention was on a book. He didn't stare at Elsa, not even for once.

They were alone in the room, it was just the queen and the Captain... Captain's cabin was of course, better than the place where the crew was resting at. It was decorated very simply but it was also chic and classy.

"How much do you want?" Elsa broached the subject immediately.

"Getting straight to the point, huh? For the records, I don't want your money, your highness."

"What do you want, then?" Elsa felt herself asking, couldn't help but be curious.

Captain Frost finally raised his head to see the beautiful queen in front of him. "I've talked with the people who had seen you... They told me about your beauty. Nevertheless, you are prettier than they had described." he declared his thoughts, Elsa didn't know if he was flirting or not. He seemed really casual, wasn't shy or ashamed of what he had just said.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she thought the same thing about him too. Of course, she heard about Captain Jack Frost and his good-looking features... But he was definitely more handsome than she had imagined only just for three seconds.

"Don't beat around the bush, give me a proper answer." Elsa ordered with a sneering and determined tone.

Captain Frost's lips curled up cunningly, he slowly got up from his seat, dropped the book on the table as he rested his blue eyes on Elsa's. Feeling uncomfortable from that gaze, Elsa stepped away from him a little bit.

The man removed his pirate hat, which resembled that he was the captain, he was the one who was in charge of this pirate ship. When he gently put the hat on the table and looked at her in the eye again, Elsa finally took a closer look at him.

He was still young, at most two or three years older than her. His snow-white silvery hair was messy, it add some character to his sharp features. Somehow his eyes seemed deeper and prettier, now. They were shining with intelligence. He wasn't the egotistical, cunning, cold and scary captain, not anymore. Now, he was a young, harmless man.

Though, Elsa felt nervous and disturbed when he began to walk towards her. Instinctively, she stepped back with his every step. However, she had to stop when her back hit the wall. The man stopped too, although their bodies were just inches apart.

Elsa turned her head to left, shut her eyelids down tightly, waited for the man to do something bad to her.

Instead, she heard a soft click. Elsa opened her eyes widely when she heard that sound. Her wrists weren't surrendered by the handcuffs anymore, they were completely free.

"I apologize for the handcuff and the gloves... We had to be sure that you wouldn't attack. You may remove the gloves now." Captain Frost spoke calmly, his breath was tickling her face.

Elsa turned her head towards the man, their noses were a few inches apart. "What if I attack you, even kill you with my ice powers? You won't be able to do anything." she challenged the man, didn't care about the consequences.

The captain chuckled in a low tone. "Let's say you killed or defused me. You wouldn't be able to win over a crew which consists of 51 people. And for the records, you are not a person who is capable of killing." he almost made fun of her with that annoyingly taunting tone while he was finally walking back towards the table.

Elsa made a fist. "Just because I am a queen, doesn't mean that I am not capable of killing." she growled, tried to sound threatening and frightening.

"I knowyou won't do that. Of course, the royal family, the nobles are capable of killing too. And I bet, even some of you took more lives than I could have ever taken. You all seem like an angel, but you are the real devil itself." the young man responded wisely while Elsa couldn't help but kinda agree with him.

Some people (for instance, Hans) were even more dangerous than the pirates. Pirates accepted that they were dirty thieves, murderers. There were greater evils than pirates because pirates weren't fake, were at least, plain and simple.

"You still haven't answered my question, Captain Jack Frost." Elsa reminded him with a bored tone.

"Why don't you sit down and relax? I don't want you to feel like you are my prisoner, because you really are not. Everything will make sense if you let me explain." the Captain made a statement, surprisingly, with a very mature look on his face.

Elsa supposed it wouldn't hurt to listen to his suggestion as she sat down on the chair that was in front of the chair he was currently sitting on.

She didn't expect... this. She heard so many rumors of Captain Jack Frost. According to what she had heard, Captain Jack Frost and his crew sank many ships, both pirate and royal navy ships. They took, stole every valuable item, even if it meant to kill many people. They showed no mercy... Captain Frost and his crew were one of the scariest pirates. They were the worst nightmare of a regular sailor. Even the mention of his name was enough to give goosebumps to the sailors.

And yet, as the glorified, famous Captain was in front of the Queen of Arendelle, she doubted if those rumors were really true. He spoke very calmly and kindly, like a civilized person. He showed mercy to her, even apologized.

"I captured you, your majesty, because of the circumstances. A queen would never talk to a pirate by actually wanting to. As I said before, I handcuffed you and made you wear those magical gloves which absorb your powers, because I feared that you might have attacked my sailors." the Captain began his explanation with a collected voice.

"That is understandable. But still, it doesn't change the most horrifying fact: You've called me your fiancée." Elsa interrupted the handsome man while she was remembering that sentence. It was nauseating, she literally had an urge to puke.

The pirate raised his chin, looked even more serious than before. "I want you to marry me, your majesty."

Elsa's blood ran cold once again, just like the first time when he had said 'my fiancée'. The young queen stood up immediately, felt her veins boil in anger.

"How dare you!? I would never marry a filthy, low, disgusting pirate! You are a thief, a murderer!" she claimed while she was pointing her index finger to him with a blaming voice.

"You are being immature. Sit down and listen to me, it is not like I am torturing you." he responded, was still calm and confident.

"Are you kidding me? Marrying a pirate? This is the worst torture!" Elsa yelled at him rudely, slammed her fist to the table, which was really not a queenly behavior.

The young man eventually stood up, he looked like he was about to lose his temper. "You nobles are all the same, you always scorn the peasants, the lower group." he shouted back, his tone was suddenly scary.

"It is not that! Even if I was a peasant, I still wouldn't marry you! Your hands are bloody. You've hurt many people. You are a criminal!" Elsa accused him, her confident voice was becoming more hopeless and fearful.

The Captain opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly closed it when he saw the fear in her eyes. He sighed, almost tiredly. "Look, I am not pushing you to marry me. Just listen to me. You will decide, alright? I will let you go, I promise." he soothed her, his voice became calm and soft again.

His blue eyes were softer now, too.

Elsa nodded reluctantly whereas they were both sitting down again.

"I want to marry you not because I am a sadist who wants to torture you. I want to marry you because I need power. You know Captain Pitch, right?" Jack Frost eventually got straight to the point, didn't hedge.

Elsa nodded in agreement once again. Just like Captain Jack Frost, Captain Pitch was also pretty famous. Maybe, even more famous than Frost. He was older than him, he has been a pirate for many years... Sure, Jack Frost was fearsome too, but Pitch had an unbreakable reputation.

"He is my nemesis, my worst enemy. I have to defeat him or else, he will get rid of me. We both are the strongest pirates in the world, we both want to truly rule over the seven seas. And truth be told, I can't beat him without help... I need your power. You are the Queen of Arendelle, you can give me supplies like guns, clothes, water and food. Not so many dealers give heavy guns, but you can give me any type of gun as much as I want. I also want your best sailors and soldiers to fight against Pitch." the Captain explained with a deep tone, he seemed really focused.

Elsa frowned. "But you don't have to marry me for having this arrangement. We could have made a simpler deal instead." she remonstrated, finally sounded calm.

The man smirked. "I want to give something to you in exchange. You are right, marrying you won't give me any privileges. However, it will help you a lot."

"What do you mean?" Elsa's frown became deeper as Jack's smirk became wider.

"You have to get married until 23, or else, you will have to abdicate the throne... Who is a better suitor than me? I am a rich, handsome young man who doesn't want to be a king. If you marry me, you will be a queen who has no king because I will be a pirate no matter what. You will be able to rule your kingdom in peace while you don't have to be worried over your husband. If you marry me and give me the supplies that I need, I will never attack your kingdom's ships ever again, plus, you will have a chance to defeat Captain Pitch." Jack propounded his logic.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. He was right, there wasn't really a better suitor. The suitors, kings and princes wanted to marry her because they wanted her wealth and power. Jack Frost wanted her power too, but at least, he said that he was going to stay away from her.

Elsa didn't want to wake up with someone she wasn't in love with. If she married a royal, she would have to be in an actual relationship with them. And she didn't want this. She didn't want a man touch her, to invade her privacy. She preferred to be alone...

This deal was too good to be true.

"I have more advantages than you. Why do you propose an offer like this? You could have easily imprisoned me, threatened my sister to get what you want." she wondered aloud curiously.

Jack Frost sneered tauntingly. "It is humiliating, isn't it? The pirate you call filthy, low, disgusting is more civilized than you."

**Did you like it? Please write a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austrian: You've asked a very good question but since the answer is a huge spoiler, you gotta wait. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, meine Freundin (ich glaube, dass du Mädchen bist...)**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 4: An Arranged Marriage

"An arranged marriage? Jack, have you actually lost your mind?!"

"Some people sure, love yelling at my face." the Captain murmured with a dry humour, remember the earlier incident of Queen Elsa shouting at him.

"You damn son of a-, you're even more disgusting than two weeks of spoiled egg, and yes, I've tasted it... You will sell the ship and start a new life, won't you? You can't do this to me, Jack! This ship is everything, being a pirate is everything that I have! You can't take that from me!"

"Merida." Jack simply called out her name, he was sitting on his usual spot calmly.

Merida, who was fuming and constantly breaking his stuff around the room, finally stopped having her anger crisis and settled down on the chair, which was in front of Jack.

"I can't go back to Dunbroch." she murmured quietly, her whole angriness vanished away.

Jack smiled sadly and sincerely, it was a rare smile that he reserved for only the people he truly cared about. He removed his pirate hat, put it on the table. He always did this when he wanted to be friendly, sincere or... himself. He put his hand on Merida's left arm, which was laying on the table while the redhead woman was massaging her knuckles with her right hand.

"I am not leaving this ship, and if I did, I wouldn't sell it and would make you the Captain." he soothed her, he was stroking her arm with a friendly grin on his face.

Merida couldn't help but let her lips curl up slightly, her blue eyes softened. "I have totally freaked out, I am sorry." she mumbled in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be. I should have told you earlier... Anyway, how does the crew treat our queen? How has she been feeling about this place since these past two days?" Jack accepted her apology and changed the topic.

Merida frowned, seemed like she was deep in thought. "As you ordered, we don't physically hurt her, but we are still tough and firm. She doesn't like the crew, especially me." she answered and shrugged somewhere in the middle of her speech.

Jack nodded in confirmation while his fingers were playing with a pen. His feet were on the table. "Perfect... She has to hate this place. She will leave here as soon as we marry." he explained curtly.

Then he began to bite his bottom lip, obviously was feeling a bit nervous... Which was unusual if you'd ask Merida. Jack Frost had never shown weakness, even his nervousness. He was always calm and collected.

"Why do you want her to hate this place?" Merida interrogated him while she was grabbing a big red apple from her navy blue trousers' pocket.

She took a huge, very loud bite from the apple. Jack was chewing his inside cheek while she was chewing her apple.

"She shouldn't stay here... We wouldn't want another princessto fall in love with the idea of being a pirate and staying in this ship, would we?" he raised an eyebrow as he stared at Merida with meaningful, allusive eyes.

Merida simply snorted, finished chewing her first bite as a mischievous smirk tugged to her lips. "Well, you don't have to worry about the queen. There are no other royalties who are like me." she challenged him, her smirk turned to a proudful one.

Jack shook his head. "She is nearly 23 and still single. I doubt she is like the stereotype... She will leave this ship once we marry. I won't take a step back from my decision, so please be a jerk to her. I don't want her to like this place." he declared his thoughts with a sharp determination.

The redhead woman, who was taking another large bite from her apple, couldn't help but admire him. "Aye aye, Captain! You can trust me!" she suddenly got up from her seat and yelled joyfully, threw her fist to the air.

Jack's twitched into an amused smile. "I know... You never break my trust."

Merida grinned in joy, felt even more proud of herself... However, her grin faded and a deep frown spread over to her face. "We do have a problem about though. Hiccup and Astrid are really kind toward the queen." she informed the Captain with a stretched tone.

"We don't need to worry about them... They are not a part of this ship anyway." Jack responded curtly, didn't even seem bothered.

"If you say so. I should leave now." Merida excused herself when she immediately understood that Jack was finished with this conversation, his mind has already been wandering off once again.

How typical of him. He always carried the pressure on his shoulders, always refused to ask help. There was always something that prepossessed his mind.

Merida walked to the door, opened it with a swift movement. Nevertheless, her feet declined to leave the Captain's cabinet. She sighed and turned to Jack.

"You don't need to marry her to use her power, Jack. You could have just threatened her... Why would a pirate like you want to marry a queen?" Merida couldn't help but ask, the curiosity was gnawing her.

Jack, whose dark gaze was on the floor, dramatically raised his chin and locked his blue eyes on the redheaded woman. Before he said something, he grabbed two glasses and a bottle of rum. He poured the rum to the glasses, stretched out one glass to Merida. The young woman accepted the drink without hesitation.

"Merida... You may wanna sit down."

* * *

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle watched the enormous sea with sad, exhausted eyes. The wind was blowing not very softly but also not very harshly, a piece her hair fell to her face. Her nails were clenched to the wooden railing, lips were trembling, face was sorrowful.

She had to marry someone or else, there a chance that she won't be allowed to see her beloved sister. It was a great risk that she did not want to take.

Nevertheless, imagining spending her night with a man she is not in love with, even the idea of someone touching her was driving her crazy, in a bad way. She didn't want to marry, she loved being a bachelorette, having her freedom. Having a husband meant a problem that had to deal with. Having a husband who didn't love her and she didn't love her back would stay with her by the rest of life... Losing her freedom was the greatest fear of her life, besides losing the people she had truly cared about.

Elsa of Arendelle did not want to marry, but she did not want to lose the people she had loved either.

Maybe this wasn't a bad chance after all... Maybe marrying Captain Jack Frost was her escape.

With that sudden thought, Elsa knitted her eyebrows and began to walk to the Captain's cabinet with determined footsteps. She knocked on the door and entered the room, wasn't bothered by the fact that she didn't hear a response.

It was now or never. She didn't want to wait, didn't want to think further or have regrets... It was time to be brave and get what she had wanted.

"Captain Jack Frost, I accept your proposal." she declared her thoughts with a courageous tone, eyebrows were still knitted together, her features were tight and determined more than ever.

Jack Frost, whose boots were on the table, who was drinking rum, looked at the queen with astonishment. His mesmerizing blue eyes were wide, his jaw was opened slightly.

Seeing his ego, stupid smugness falling apart... Oh much satisfactory was that sight.

"But I do have a few conditions. First, I will immediately leave this place after we marry. Secondly, no touching. We won't kiss, hug or do the other things, I will be legally your wife but that won't give you any privileges to touch me. Lastly and most importantly, once we finish our business, you and your crew will never step on Arendelle ever again, you will leave me and my kingdom alone." Elsa didn't let him speak while she was explaining the circumstances. Her hands were on the table, she leaned a little to show how much confident she was.

The usual cunning, mischievous, smug smirk that Elsa absolutely hated appeared on the young man's face. "As you wish, my queen. I accept your terms and will keep my promise."

The queen let her features to soften at that confession. She shouldn't have trusted him this much, but she had no other options. She had to take the risk... Plus, he seemed like he really meant those words.

"Then let's marry, Jack Frost."

"Eager, aren't we?"

His smug smirk never died, not even when a knife, which was made of ice was very close to his throat.

**Please write a review, love ya all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I am sorry, I have been really busy... I really am trying to update as soon as I can.**

**Guest: I hope this chapter will meet your expectations!**

**Austrian: This stroy is stressing for me because I've not planned a lot of things. But I am glad that you've liked it so far... Es macht dir wirklich Spaß, mich neugierig zu machen, oder? Junge oder Mädchen, du bist super irgendwo... Waiting for your next review, my friend.**

**Who: Thank you so much for your reviews (I also mean the reviews for my other stories too) I am really sorry for the cliffhanger and the late update... I hope I can make it up to you with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews one again!**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 5: Love at First Sight? Ah, You Mean... Taking Advantage Of at First Sight?

She had never imagined her wedding dress like this. Not that she had imagined it every second, she had just expected something more... White?

She was wearing a _gray_ gown for God's sake. Apparently, according to the quartermaster, aka, Merida, they didn't have a ship which was full of wedding gowns.

Not that Elsa cared about her wedding look, really, she would be okay marrying that jerk by just wearing simply trousers. But the actual thought of those barbaric pirates, claiming that the ugly dress that she was wearing, was a wedding dress... It was hideous, pathetic, even _grotesque_.

Elsa shook her head, then took off the 'wedding dress'. Thanks to her ice powers, she created a new _real_ wedding dress, which was actually white and way prettier.

"Queen Elsa? May I come in?" she suddenly heard a familiar woman voice as someone knocked on the door.

"You may." Elsa answered kindly, eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

Both Astrid and Hiccup stepped into the room. Elsa raised an eyebrow, tilted her head a little to show her confusion.

"Okay. We had a pretty rocky start... But believe it or not, we are not the bad guys here. And we really want to help you... Queen Elsa, we are not pirates. Let me introduce ourselves again, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup immediately got straight to the point as he nervously declared.

"And I am Astrid Haddock." Astrid claimed with a fond smile on her face as she stared at Hiccup.

Elsa's eyes grew wide. "You two are married?" she asked with a baffled expression on her face.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded simultaneously. Elsa stumbled a little, then sat on the closest chair while she was massaging her forehead.

"You are the Chief of _Berk_... What are you doing here?" Elsa exclaimed with the sudden distress as she pointed to Hiccup with her index finger.

Hiccup sighed. "We will explain everything, your majesty... But now, I think we should talk about your marriage. Your highness, if Captain Jack Frost pressures you into this marriage, then we are willing to help you." he asserted his opinion with a worried expression on his face.

Elsa didn't say anything, just let her lips to curl up in amusement.

"Your highness, you do realize that you are about to marry Captain Jack Frost, as in, one of the most famous pirates in the whole seven seas... Right?" Astrid pointed out, she wasn't sure if Elsa did grasp the reality.

Elsa nodded her head in agreement while both Hiccup and Astrid were looking at her with a confused frown on their faces.

"Believe it or not, marrying that pirate is my best shot. I am taking advantage of him." the queen professed with a confident smirk on her face.

She continued to explain when they seemed shocked due to that answer. "We have a law in Arendelle. If a king or queen isn't married by the age of 23, they have to abdicate the throne. I am nearly 23 and I am not married. Marrying Captain Jack Frost is the key to my freedom. In this case, you don't have to worry about this arranged marriage. Thank you for your concerns, but today is actually the most satisfying day of my life."

* * *

Okay, if she had to admit, the wedding didn't look bad... even okay.

The deck was decorated with miscellaneous flowers, the whole crew cleaned up and probably were wearing their most good looking clothes.

And the captain... He looked handsome..It wasn't like he was wearing a very fancy, formal suit, he was wearing normal black trousers and a white shirt, also a long classic coat that pirates liked to wear. Of course, he had his pirate hat that suited him, as if he was born to be a pirate, a captain.

For the procession, Elsa chose Hiccup to accompany her. While Hiccup was holding her arm, they walked down the aisle. She was holding a bouquet of white roses. Captain Frost was standing on the deck, staring at the bride with a look that Elsa couldn't quite understand what it had meant. His eyes seemed unimpressed but also amazed at the same time. There was a hint of _excitement_ on the groom's impassive face.

Ignoring that, Elsa has abruptly realized a very painful fact. Hiccup was the kindest person to her in this ship, besides Astrid. But also he captured her, she barely knew this man and chose him for the procession anyway. It hurt her a lot that her father could have never been able to escort her, he died before seeing his daughter getting married. She wouldn't have a chance to celebrate her wedding with her family and friends.

And Anna... Anna was definitely going to kill her. Arranged or not, she was marrying without her sister. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing her sister's crestfallen, sad face.

Elsa pushed her thoughts away when she heard the officiant's opening remark. She was too much deep in thought that she couldn't realize she was facing the groom, whose face expression looked quite amused right now. God, she absolutely detested that smug smirk.

Her stomach turned upside down when the officiant handed her the ring. For a second, a horrified expression resembled on Elsa's face as her eyes grew bigger in fear. Luckily, she covered it with a solid, poker face.

She really was getting married to a pirate.

"Captain Jack Frost, do you take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" the officiant gave the usual speech.

The groom, stared at the bride's eyes with meaningful, deep blue eyes. "I do." Jack Frost simply declared, eyes refused to leave Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, do you take Captain Jack Frost to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?

Elsa closed her eyes, had an urge to puke. She took a deep breath, then exhaled, opened her eyes when she eventually found her courage. "I do."

"Queen Elsa... I hope this marriage will be beneficial for both of us." Jack Frost has probably made the shortest wedding vow of all time, but hey, at least he was honest and did not bother to use meaningless words.

"Captain Jack Frost, as you said, I wish this marriage will have good effects on our lives." Elsa made her vow with a very professional and distant tone.

The groom took the ring from the officiant, slide it onto the bride's ring finger. Elsa did the same.

"I may now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elsa froze while her eyes were wide open in shock. She had totally forgotten this one. On the other hand, Captain Jack Frost still calm, he didn't stand idly by.

The man carefully grabbed Elsa left hand, kissed the top of her hand politely. Elsa visibly sighed in relief, the man offered her a kind smile.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as she had claimed.

**Did you like it? Please write a review, see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: I hope you will like this one!**

**Austrian: Sorry for the late update again. Honestly, I am just being lazy, I prefer watching Bugs Bunny than writing fanfic. And also, what a plot twist! You've been sending reviews for nearly thirty chapters and I didn't know that you were a boy until now... I don't know why I thought you were a girl, lol I am sorry for my stupidity.**

**Who: You're welcome, thank you for your reviews!**

**Please enjoy the new chapter, everyone!**

CHAPTER 6: All Hands Hoay!

"Queen Elsa, please relax." Captain Jack Frost stated calmly as he was putting his pirate hat on the table.

Elsa, who was shaking so badly, took a glance at the captain with scared eyes. "Do we have to spend the whole night in your room?" she asked with a low voice.

The man eventually stared at her back, a tiny, gentle smile spread to his handsome features. "A married couple should spend their first night together. But don't worry, I've had changed the bedsheets. You will sleep on my bed while I will sleep on the chair... I won't touch you, I promised, didn't I?" he responded, tried to soothe her.

Elsa, who has been chewing her bottom lip, just continued to stare at him suspiciously but seemed more ceased. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she couldn't help but wonder about the reason why he behaved that kind.

The captain sat on his chair, placed his boots on the table, grabbed the black leather notebook from his coat's pocket while he was taking it off. Then, he turned his attention back to her once again.

"Why should I treat you like a slave? I want you to be my ally, there is no point of being hostile. I'm not the kind of person who makes people suffer for absolutely no reason, I am not a sadist." he responded and looked at her in the eye. He seemed like he really meant what he had said, his features were serious, but his blue eyes were also gentle.

Elsa eventually relaxed completely. Without saying anything, she used her powers to change her wedding dress into a light blue nightgown. Captain Jack Frost's attention wasn't on her anymore, he was scribbling something into his notebook.

"Would you mind if I didn't snuff out the candles? I have to work." the young man asked casually when Elsa slipped into the bed.

She had a problem with that, she couldn't sleep when there was light... But Elsa doubted if she could sleep anyway. Also, she didn't want to be rude. "No, I don't mind." she murmured silently, she was laying on the bed as she pulled the covers to herself.

For the next couple of minutes, with an uncomfortable silence, Elsa tried to fall asleep while the captain was doing whatever he was busy with.

"Queen Elsa?" the man said quietly and broke the silence, his tone was hesitant and... innocent.

"Yes, Captain Frost?" Elsa replied a little bit sleepily and turned her head to the man. She let out a yelp in surprise when she found the man was standing right next to her.

"I-Uh... I have something to give you." the young man stammered. If Elsa had to admit, he sounded cute.

The young woman got out of the bed, stood right in front of the man with curious eyes. He had an adorable expression on his face, had puppy dog eyes... It melted her heart. She would have never thought that Captain Jack Frost would stutter and look this much attractive.

"I... Would you like a drink? I have rum." he blurted out, seemed a little bit distressed.

Elsa smiled, tried to hold it back by biting her bottom lip. She felt flattered. "I don't drink rum... I am more of a wine person." she declined his offer with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I apologize, it was dumb of me to offer rum. I probably have some old wine... I assume you want red?" the man responded immediately, headed back to the cupboards, which were behind his chair and study desk.

"Yes, I prefer red wine. Thank you." Elsa acknowledged him kindly while she was sitting down on the chair which was in front of his chair.

The _pirate_ poured himself a glass of _rum_, a glass of red _wine_ for the _queen_. Elsa took a sip from the wine, couldn't help but feel better with that first sip. This past couple of days has been tough, perhaps drinking wine wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Look, honestly, the next minute will be weird as hell, but I just gotta do this, alright?" the man stated very seriously while he was running a hand through his hair nervously.

Elsa frowned in suspension. As another uncomfortable silence between them existed, the Captain pulled out something from his pocket. He stretched out his hand towards Elsa, then opened his fist.

It was a solitaire ring. Elsa was pretty sure that it was a diamond.

Okay, she felt tense when she saw that ring. No, scratch that, she has totally freaked out while she was drinking the whole glass of wine in a couple of seconds.

"Queen Elsa, I know this is awkward but I should give you this ring." the young man mumbled whereas Elsa pouring herself another glass.

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Of course, I am aware of the fact that this is an arranged marriage, we both don't have romantic feelings for each other. Nevertheless, even if you don't like it, you are my wife. And this ring... My father gave it to my mother when he proposed to her. Before that, my grandfather gave the same ring to my grandmother. This has been the case for several generations. That's why I want you to hold onto this ring."

Elsa stared at him wide eyes. "I can't accept this ring. Don't you want to give it to someone who is really _special_ for you?" she asked him with honesty, thought that she didn't deserve the ring.

Jack Frost let out a sweet, kind smile. He gently held Elsa's right hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger with a tender touch.

"I don't have a 'special' person, your highness. I would rather my _wife_ have this ring... Look, I know that a solitaire ring symbolizes the eternal and indestructible union between lovers but let's make this one symbolizes our... friendship." he suggested as he removed the physical contact slowly.

Elsa couldn't help but blush at those words. "Wait, so do you want to be my friend?" she asked, was a little bit surprised.

"What? Is there a law which says that a pirate and a queen can't be friends?"

Elsa grinned in sudden happiness, her features softened, eyes became warmer. "I would like to be your friend, Captain Jack Frost."

"Aye! That's what I am talking about! And now that we are friends, just call me Jack." Jack cheered with a boyish, charming grin on his face. Somehow, he looked so... innocent.

"Only if you call me Elsa." Elsa responded with a slightly warm tone and let out a small, sincere smile.

She liked it how it sounded. Friends. She was so used to the forced relationships which meant nothing, which made her nervous and unhappy. She hated to give fake smiles and compliments, she despised the awkward silences, she detested the fact that she couldn't be herself when she was around a suitor, a royal or a peasant.

Nevertheless, he wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't like other people. He was her friend... For a moment, she foolishly believed that.

But then, they heard the sound of the catastrophe... "Hello, Jack Frost and his pathetic crew."

As Jack's eyes grew bigger and his expression became stern, Elsa knew that something was terribly wrong.

Jack wore his black coat and put his hat on his head with so much fury that Elsa had never expected it from the man. "Stay here. If someone tries to hurt you, call me." Jack commanded with a stiff tone, the softness in his eyes and voice has already been disappeared.

"You can't tell me what to do." Elsa replied, was irritated while Jack was taking out his sword.

Before the young man opened the door, he stared at Elsa one last time, his beautiful blue eyes softened a little bit.

"If you step out of this room, it means that you are willing to participate in a war that has nothing to do with you. You are a queen, not a pirate." he reminded her as he gripped his sword more tightly.

Then, he left the room while he has already been responding back to the scary voice. "It's _Captain_ Jack Frost."

For the next five minutes, Elsa has just waited for something although she had no idea what she was waiting for. She was chewing her upper lip for the whole time. She could hear the sound of sword fights, loud screams, painful cries, and passionate curses.

Eventually, shegot fed up with the whole situation. She couldn't just wait in a room while people were dying!

Elsa changed her clothes to a simple dress. She considered taking a sword from Jack's room but dismissed that thought immediately after. Using the sword and her ice powers at the same time was a little bit hard, she didn't want to take that risk.

With a confident frown on her face, Elsa pushed the door and left the room with firm footsteps.

As she expected, people were fighting with blades, some of them were even using knives or their bare hands. From the look of the enemy, Elsa could have easily understood that they were also pirates. Which meant, pirates were fighting against pirates.

It did seem like a perfect opportunity to escape but even if she had stolen a boat and managed to escape, she couldn't have survived. They were in the middle of a big sea, she knew Arendelle was close since Jack has promised to take her to Arendelle in a day, but she didn't know exactly where they were.

Elsa made a shield of ice when someone attacked her with a sword. Jack was right, this wasn't her war, she wasn't a pirate. Nevertheless, for an unknown reason, she had an urge to help Jack's crew. True, she didn't like them (not in the slightest), but at least they had never treated her that harshly, not even Merida, one of the person Elsa despised most in the ship.

Speaking of the devil...

"Merida, watch out!" Elsa screamed when a pirate raised his sword to stab Merida from her behind. It was exactly like how _Hans_ had tried to kill Elsa.

Not willing to see Merida's death, Elsa considered jumping in front of Merida while she was running towards her. But it would be the death of her, besides she had a greater shot to use. Elsa quickly pushed Merida away by using her ice powers, caused the redhead woman to fall but it saved her life.

Then, when she arrived, she defused the pirate with a strong punch on his stomach. The man screamed in pain as Elsa has already been running towards Merida once again.

Merida fell harder than she had expected. Her eyes were closed, she probably had lost her consciousness while blood was dripping off from her forehead.

Elsa wrapped her arms around the young woman as she crouched down, held her tightly while she was fighting against the enemy.

Since when the other pirates were her enemy?

The platinum blonde felt herself getting weaker and weaker within every single second, a few pirates were attacking her and the injured woman. Just when she was about to lose her strength completely, a certain person caught her eye whereas she was trying her best to protect Merida.

Jack, no, Captain Jack Frost was fighting against a tall, slim man, who had a sickening, wicked grin on his face. He was sickly pale, had pitch-black hair and clothes...

Captain Jack Frost directed his sword to the most fearsome pirate in the whole seven seas, to Captain Pitch Black.

"Any last words, Pitch?" Jack growled as the edge of his sword was brushing Pitch's neck.

The older man let out the most disgusting laugh that Elsa has witnessed in her entire life. "See you later, Jack."

Then, Captain Pitch Black and the rest of his crew vanished.

**Man, finally Pitch is here! I don't know why but I just couldn't put him to my other stories... I am so eager to write about this amazing villian. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please write a review, love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Austrian: Yes, Pitch has powers. But not quite like the movie, I don't know, I am still trying to figure out this alternative universe... Lol, you really enjoy making me confused. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel mein(e) Freund(in)! (Are you happy now?) Anyway, I love Austria, it is a great country.**

**Who: You are right, I could have definitely made Elsa more badass... I don't know why I didn't. I will keep that in my mind. Also, very observant, aren't we? There is a reason why I wrote like that... You will understand it the ninth chapter. Thank you for this beneficial review!**

**Hello, lovelies! Your favorite author finally has posted a chapter in a couple of days.**

**Jack: You are not their favorite author.**

**Me: I know.**

**Jack: You are not even a real author...**

**Me: Damn it, Jack, have some humor!**

**Jack: Do you know that I am the funniest character that has been ever created? I think you don't know because you are too busy messing up my character development.**

**Me: Geez, calm down. No need to be a meanie.**

**Jack: *roll his eyes* I am really tired of this.**

**Elsa: *smiles nervously* Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

CHAPTER 7: A Pirate's Most Valuable Treasure

Captain Jack Frost took a sip from the rum bottle, didn't bother to pour the rum into a glass while he was taking his black leather notebook out of his black coat.

He put the rum bottle on wooden table, opened his notebook. A golden necklace, which was hidden among the pages, fell down to the floor. He grabbed the snowflake-shaped necklace neatly.

Jack sat on his chair with tiredness while he was looking at the necklace with thoughtful and sad eyes. For the next few minutes, he has just closed his eyes whereas he was caressing the necklace. He always did this when he really needed to think and plan.

He didn't know where they were. His stupid compass wasn't functioning. For a second, it was showing north, then in the following second, it was showing south. Damn Pitch!

Jack opened his eyes when he heard a firm knock on the door. Before he could answer, the door was opened. The beautiful queen, his wife entered the room angrily.

"_Captain_ Jack Frost, we need to talk." Elsa orderedwith a stiff tone.

Jack put the necklace to a random page and closed the notebook with a fast movement, didn't let her see the necklace.

"I am busy, _Queen_ Elsa." he snapped, decided to be formal because she was formal too. He has already been aware that they were going to have an argument.

"A day has passed since Captain Pitch attacked the ship and you've trapped yourself in this cabin since then. I think you owe me an explanation, Captain." Elsa declaimed coldly.

"I don't owe you anything. Get out."

The platinum blonde was startled when she heard those words. Jack has never been rude to her before. Something was off with him, his usual smug, egotistical smirk that Elsa hated wasn't there, instead, there was an angry and a determined frown.

It didn't stop Elsa from arguing though. "You promised to take me back to Arendelle in a day, but I am still in this ship!" Elsa growled, her blood was boiling.

Jack slammed his hand to the table, the bottle of rum fell down and shattered loudly while he was standing up. "For once, stop being a brat. You always just think of yourself." he hissed, he was clearly losing his temper too.

"Am I the one who only think of myself, or is it you? Unless like you, I care about people. I have a family and friends that are worried about me, I've got a kingdom to rule. I have to go back to Arendelle as soon as possible." Elsa snarled in irritation.

"I don't know where are we, okay!? Pitch uses dark magic and I think he has sent us somewhere in the middle of the sea with his stupid magic. The compass can't even function properly. I've got a crew to look after, our supplies are getting less and less. I apologize that getting you to Arendelle is my last problem right now, your highness." Jack berated her, he was annoyed just like Elsa.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, then she shook her head. "Six people from your crew had died, Captain Frost. At least half of the crew is injured and yet, you've never asked their condition." she informed him with a blaming, scolding tone.

"Merida takes care of that. Now, get out." Jack reiterated, his voice was commanding.

Elsa knitted her eyebrows. "Have it ever crossed your mind that your quartermaster can also be injured?" she hinted him while she was slowly walking towards the door.

Those words were enough to cut him to the quick. Elsa understood how much heavy those words were when she saw the pained and terrified expression on his handsome face... She didn't like it, she would even prefer his stupid smug smirk.

Jack got up from his seat once again, if someone observed his hands very carefully, they could realize that they were shaking slightly.

"Where is she?" he asked with so much worry that Elsa didn't know he was capable of.

* * *

Captain Jack Frost was capable of caring about someone deeply, after all.

"Jack, geez, I am okay. I've just sprained my wrist that's all."

It felt weird to stand in the little room while Jack was hugging Merida tightly. He was stroking her curly red hair, he seemed calmer as the redhead woman was soothing him.

Yes, it was definitely disturbing for Elsa, she felt like she was being a third wheel, an extra. Jack said he didn't have a special person, but Merida was obviously special to him. Elsa could easily see that when he was embracing the woman as if his life was depended on it. Jack could deny as much as he wanted, but the truth was laying in front of them. Merida was his 'special' person.

When she digested that fact, suddenly, her hands, especially her right hand felt so heavy. Elsa looked at the solitiare ring with guilt. Jack should have given this to Merida, not to a woman he hated.

A sad, bitter smile spread over Elsa's face as she left the room silently.

* * *

"You gotta eat." Merida said with a light tone that she had never used for Elsa until now. Then, she nearly threw the stew.

"I am not hungry." Elsa responded, didn't even turn her to the redhead woman, continued watching the sea.

"Of course you are hungry. If you think you can get what you want by starving yourself to death, don't bother." Merida advised her, her face was scolding as she sat down next to Elsa, who was sitting on the wooden railing.

Elsa grabbed the plate reluctantly, began to eat. She hated to admit but Merida was right. "I should have never trusted him... I can't go back to Arendelle ever again, can I?" she mumbled with a crestfallen tone, her gaze was still locked on the sea.

Merida let out a loud laugh. "Blimey! Do you really think that he wants you to stay in here? Believe me, Jack wants you to go back to Arendelle, even much more than you do. But right now, we don't know where are we thanks to Pitch, that's why he can't take you back to Arendelle." she alleged, somehow Elsa was certain that she was being truthful.

The platinum blonde didn't respond. Jack wanted her to be gone that badly, huh? He must have hated her so, so much. She has supposed she didn't care what Jack had thought of her because she despised him... Still, she felt upset. She was just a brat in his eyes, she was impolite, scolding, mean to him... He didn't deserve any of that, he was nothing but kind, he had never pushed her for something she didn't want. She owed him an apology.

"He cares about you, Elsa."

Elsa coughed, was nearly choked when she heard those words, her eyes grew bigger in disbelief. "E-Excuse me?" she stuttered out, finally stared at Merida.

The redhead woman looked very serious, her blue eyes were keen. She pointed to Elsa's right ring finger with her index finger. "That ring is only thing that is left from his mother. He gave you that ring... It means that you are important to him." she explained calmly.

Elsa shook her head in disagreement. "We've known each other for only a couple of days. You are wrong, he despises me... He should have given you this solitaire ring, not to me. It so obvious that he loves you... a lot." she finally let out the fact that has been eating her soul, meant every single words.

Merida knitted her eyebrows in confusion, then began to laugh hysterically. "You've got it all wrong, _dude_. Jack and I are best friends. I would never admit to him but... He is like a _brother_ to me. Our love is pure bromance." she exclaimed, a deep blush spread over to her cheeks.

Elsa has just raised an eyebrow.

"I am not lying. Jack is not in love with me, I am not in love with him either. Seriously, did you really think he would marry you if he was in love with someone else? And as you can see, he is not the type of a guy who lives for romance. I really don't believe that he is capable of falling in love anyway." Merida asserted with amusement in her eyes, then shrugged.

The Queen of Arendelle couldn't help but agree. All Captain Jack Frost cared about was planning his next steps, he was always working or buried in his thoughts. He really didn't seem like type of a guy who constantly tried to seduce women.

"May I ask a question?" Elsa blurted out, now was staring at Merida sympathetically.

"Go on."

"Do you believe that he is a good man?"

Merida let out a tiny smile. "The best one that I've ever met. We have met two years ago, when I was 20 years old. He saved my life from a bunch of pirates. I... was the Princess of Dunbroch back then."

"Wait, you are Princess Merida of Dunbroch?!" Elsa exclaimed with shock, her eyes went bigger. Seriously, how many people in here were nobles? First Hiccup, then Merida...

Merida nodded silently, then turned her gaze to the sea with a thoughtful look on her face. "At the very first second he looked at me, he saw the real me... Do you know what a king's most valuable treasure is? Normally, it is always his jewelleries and gems. But a pirate's treasure most valuable is never the gems, Queen Elsa. Apart from alcohol (especially rum), a pirate's most valuable treasure is the sea. Nobles are the slaves of their own treasure while pirates like Jack Frost are free thanks to their treasure. That's why I've become a pirate, I have chosen freedom."

Elsa understood exactly what Merida had meant and exactly how she had felt... Before she came to this ship, she has never felt that much free. And that feeling, the taste of freedom, scared her.

**Hope you liked the chapter, love ya all! And also, don't forget to write a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Austrian: I really want to answer all of your observations but I don't want to spoil it so... Are a girl or a boy? I feel like a detective here! Ahem, anyway... Ich versuche schnell zu schreiben, weil die Öffnungszeit der meinen Schule sehr nah ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich immer schnell bin. Tschüs!**

**Who: Ahahaha... I am not that kind of an author because trust me, I would be angrier than you if something like that happened. Seriously, even thinking Jack with someone else makes me wanna puke. So like Merida said, pure bromance!.. I wish I could update really soon every time. Also, about the necklace... I am not gonna talk about it. But, I can tell you this: You will find the answers in chapter 10.**

**I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This story takes after Frozen, Brave, Tangled and HTTYD 3... So ROTG is the only movie that is in an alternative universe, actually.**

CHAPTER 8: Forbidden Friendship

It has been nearly two weeks since Captain Pitch Black had attacked the ship and somehow sent them in the middle of somewhere in the sea, due to his 'magic'. They have never seen the land since then, their provisions were getting less and less each day. Still, Merida was doing her best to control the crew, she was quite successful at preventing a mutiny.

Ever since Captain Jack Frost had checked Merida's condition, he has never left his cabin, which meant nearly for two weeks. He locked himself in the cabin, has always been alone for the day and the night. Only Merida, the quartermaster had guts to enter the room. But Merida only went to Jack's room to give him his meal, she didn't even stand in there for a minute.

And Elsa... Well, Elsa wasn't actually doing that bad.

A queen. That's what she was. That's what she was destined to be, that's what her parents wanted her to be. She spent her years to learn how to be a good queen... And then, she suddenly threw her years of endeavour, as if she was never destined to be a queen, as if she was never a queen, not at all.

She has been sleeping in the basement of the ship, with the rest of the crew. She has been wearing comfy shoes and trousers, sleeping despite the loud snores, showering less, has been laughing loudly, eating some food with her hands, making dirty jokes, sometimes even cursing under her breath since these past two weeks. She was aware that she was acting like a pirate, but who could blame her? It wasn't like she was a pirate anyway. She was just trying to adapt to the place she was stuck in.

Yeah, definitely, these past two weeks weren't that much of a catastrophe for Elsa. They were lost in the sea, it was possible that they could never find the land, nevertheless, she has never felt this much good in her entire life. She felt so... free.

She gotta admit, she understood why some people were obsessed with the sea. The feeling of the wind swallowing, the sun lights hitting your skin, sensing the light smell of the sea, the relaxing sound of the sea waves... It was paradise.

Also, she also had to admit the fact that Jack was a good captain. Although he has never left the cabinet, nobody in the crew made a gossip about him, they were all sure that he was working without stopping. Many people from the crew (like Bunny, Tooth, and Jamie) told Elsa that Jack really cared about them. **(A/N: Bunny and Tooth are in their humans forms in their fanfic.)**

She supposed they were right. Everyone was doing their task, nobody was getting punished or tortured, even in a crisis like this, the crew actually managed to move like a true team.

Somehow, she grew closer to them. She even counted Merida, once the person she hated most in this ship, as her friend now. Hell, maybe she was her closet friend in this ship. Merida taught her hand-to-hand combat, Bunny helped her to improve her sword skills and Tooth explained her the basic sailor tasks.

Elsa really didn't know if she should be proud of herself or not.

* * *

Okay, she was getting used to the loud snores but damn, somebody was snoring extra loud today. Elsa opened her eyes in annoyance while she was laying on her hammock, eyes were searching who was responsible for that noise. Sadly, she couldn't really figure it out who it was, so she tried to fall asleep again.

After a couple of minutes, her eyes opened with a slight frown on her face when she heard the creaks. Somebody was on the deck, causing the wooden floor to creak. The noise wasn't that loud, it was even barely hearable. But it seemed like Elsa wasn't capable of sleeping tonight.

She got up silently, wore a blue robe (she still was a queen) and climbed up the stairs, was succumbed to her curiosity. Was it Jack? Even the thought of was enough to make her excited, the man hasn't left his cabinet for ages.

So, when she recognized Hiccup from his back, she rather felt disappointed. The young man was sitting on the railing, his head was directed to the moon. He clearly didn't sense that somebody was there because he didn't turn his head or wasn't alarmed. Or maybe, he just didn't care even if someone was there.

Elsa considered going back to her hammock, but she had an urge to stay there. Something inside told her that Hiccup needed a companion. So she let her feet to walk towards the young chief of Berk. She sat down next to Hiccup, stared at where he was looking, to the moon.

For a couple of minutes, they have sat in there in absolute quiescence, until Hiccup finally decided to break the silence. "The view is really beautiful tonight." he claimed with a husky tone.

Elsa nodded her head in agreement. The moon was full tonight, and it was shining so brightly. There were also many bright and faint stars, they were decorating the black sky while the sea was under them, the waves were moving sweetly. The scene was absolutely breathtaking.

The platinum blonde eventually stopped watching the view, she turned her head to the left to see Hiccup. His green eyes were... sad, depressed even. His features looked tired as the wind was gently caressing his skin.

"Are you okay?" Elsa blurted out with pity, her heart felt warm, she was wishing to make the man happy.

"I try to be." Hiccup answered honestly, didn't parry.

Elsa pursed her lips, let her features to soften. She wanted to soothe him, but she really didn't know how to give a proper answer. So, she said nothing and turned her head to the sky again.

"Your majesty... Would you think I was crazy if I told you dragons were real?

Elsa beamed, a soft smirk spread to her lips. She opened her palm and created a tiny, eloquent snowflake, then send it to the sky whereas Hiccup was watching her with bewilderment. "I can create ice and living things, I get advice from a troll... Of course I can easily believe that dragons are real. And please, just call me Elsa." she answered without surprise.

The young man let out a sad smile, his eyes were focused on the view, clearly was remembering his old memories. "When I was fifteen, I wanted to kill a dragon to prove that I was a real Viking. Back in those times, we were dragon hunters... Until one night I shoot the famous, scary Night Fury from its tail. I found him the next day but couldn't kill him... That's how our forbidden friendship started." Hiccup began to tell the story.

Elsa turned her head to him, was full of attention.

"Toothless... He was my best friend and he will always be. I don't want to bore you about what had happened in the following years. Let's just say that we overcame every problem together." Hiccup kept it short as he ran a hand through his auburn hair.

Elsa knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Something had gone wrong, otherwise, he wouldn't be this much upset. "What happened?"

Hiccup let out a shaky, bitter laugh, then winced in pain. "One day, it finally hit me that humans weren't ready for dragons... We didn't deserve them. So I let him go."

Elsa stared at him with horrified eyes, her mouth was opened slightly. Hesitantly, she put her left hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The man's eyes grew bigger in surprise while Elsa was smiling sadly.

"I am sure he is happy now, thanks to you." she tried to relax him with a friendly tone that she didn't know she was capable of.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and turned his head to look at the sky again. "That's why I am here actually. Captain Pitch attacked Berk to have the dragons... When he found out that dragons are in the _hidden world_, he swore that he would find and extinct them. To prevent that, Astrid and I've joined Captain Frost's crew to fight against Pitch. I can't let that _monster_ to lay a hand on the dragons." he spoke with a steady, consistent voice.

Elsa raised her eyebrows, was obviously bewildered. This man left his village just to make sure that his best friend was okay... He captured her to gain Jack's respect and trust so that he can protect Toothless more easily...

"Toothless is so lucky to have a friend like you. You clearly care about him so much, I am sorry that you guys got separated in the end."

Hiccup's lip curled up in tranquility, his green eyes were still locked on the sky. "It is fine... As long as he is safe."

* * *

Elsa has nervously knocked on the door for the third time. What she doing was utterly stupid, definitely the dumbest thing she had ever done in her entire life... She didn't know why, but something inside her was absolutely yearning for being Jack's friend. She was supposed to hate him, but instead of that, a part of her was aching for getting to know that mysterious man.

"Go away." the voice growled, at least finally bothered to answer.

"Captain Jack Frost, I am aware that you are working really hard... But I really need to talk to you." Elsa tried to persuade him with a gentle tone.

She heard a loud huff and puff whereas the sound of footsteps were getting nearer. Jack opened the door, he looked so, so tired. His eyes were reddish, he had bags under his eyes, his handsome features were stretched and exhausted. He wasn't wearing his pirate hat, neither his long black leather coat. He was dressed in simple black trousers and a dirty white shirt.

"Look, _princess_, I really can't deal with your bratty behaviors right now." he retorted with snappiness.

Elsa showed a bottle of rum, which was hidden behind her. "I came here to apologize... I am really sorry. You were nothing but kind to me, I was nothing but rude to you. You must really hate me... I want a second chance if that's possible. I want to show you that I am not like the other nobles." she admitted her wrongs while she was chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Jack was baffled, shocked even. His beautiful blue eyes grew bigger, being confused made him so... Elsa had to admit, he did seem _cute_ at that moment.

"Why don't you come in, your majesty?" he let out a tiny, polite smile as he made a kind offer, his icy, snappy voice from earlier has already been vanished.

Elsa smiled at him back, gave the bottle to Jack and entered the room.

"This booze is really high qualified." the young man murmured and raised his eyebrows while he was starting at Elsa to hint that he was aware of how she had found that bottle of rum.

"I may have stolen it." Elsa admitted her guilt easily and shrugged.

"From my own storehouse?"

The platinum didn't respond as she took two glasses from the cupboard and opened the rum bottle. She poured the drink, both for the captain and her.

Jack knitted his eyebrows, his features were serious, distressed all of a sudden. "That's not a very queenly behavior." he made an assumption with a slight irritation in his voice.

Elsa sighed as she handed one glass to Jack. "Unfortunately, no matter what I do, I am always a queen" she claimed tiredly, was obviously so fed up with this situation.

Jack nodded to approve her thought. "That's why we can't be friends... Even if we want to. I am always gonna be a pirate and you are always gonna be a queen."

"There is no law about the friendship of a pirate and a queen is forbidden... Nevertheless, we can't be friends. It is just socially not acceptable."

Captain Jack Frost raised his glass to propose a toast. "To our forbidden friendship, Elsa."

_Forbidden_ friendship... Unfortunately, their world was full of that. Society, people, they didn't accept the friendship between the lower and the upper group, they didn't want two different people to have something in common. A pirate and a queen being friends was as impossible as a dragon and a human to be friends. It was simply forbidden.

But maybe, this was what the world desperately needed. Maybe it was the forbidden friendships that made this world better. All those rebellions, challenges, insubordination, insurrections... Sometimes these things, the fight for changing the impossible into the possible improved the world. Maybe fighting for _love_ was simply enough to make a good difference.

"To our forbidden friendship, Jack."

**Damn it, this chapter was more depressing then I've planned. I worship Toothless and Hiccup's friendship... I am gonna go and cry now.**

**Hiccup: Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Austrian: I can't write fanfic without minor characters. They shape the story a lot, the main characters need a minor character to have a deeper development. And honestly, Hiccup is one of my favorite characters of all time. He is just perfect, his**** development, his attitude, humor... You are right, he is simply amazing. Und ja, Elsa ist fantastisch auch... Sie ist voller Überraschungen. Tschüs :)**

**Who: I agree, I miss Toothless and Hiccup being together, but it is the proper, realistic ending. And yeah, I think you will explore Elsa's newfound personality in the next chapters. Also, no need to thank me, I am just replying to your amazing reviews. Thank you for leaving reviews, really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

CHAPTER 9: Wine People and Rum People

"Elsa! Can you help me to sharpen the knives and swords?"

"Aye aye!" the platinum blonde cheered with joy, has already been running towards Astrid to help her.

She sat next to Astrid, kept enough distance sharpen the blades. The woman grabbed a knife from the floor and began to do her task.

Another three weeks have passed. Which meant that she has been in this ship for nearly six weeks. Within every passing day, she was adopting, even liking this place more and more. She absolutely loved wearing trousers and comfortable boots instead of high heels and tight dresses. She adored the fact that some etiquette wasn't important in here, someone could easily swear, burp, do dirty jokes... nobody would even turn their head to censure them.

She liked acting like a pirate, feeling as if she was a part of the crew... She liked hanging out with her new friends: Merida, Astrid, Hiccup, little Jamie, Tooth, Bunny and the others...

"Land ho!" Merida yelled enthusiastically as she shook Elsa off from her thoughts, the redhead woman was holding a spyglass.

As soon as the crew heard that announcement, everybody screamed in joy and excitement. They still didn't know where exactly they were, it has been weeks since the crew had last seen the land.

Elsa's gaze slipped into the captain's cabinet, she has already been curious about his next move.

* * *

"As you know, we are lost so we don't know which island this is. It seems that there are no human here, but we can't be sure. That's why we shouldn't let our guard down. We are forty-eight people, so I divide the crew into four groups. Do not get separated from your group." Captain Jack Frost explained seriously, his features were stern and tough. He was truly a captain with that attitude of his. His long black coat and black pirate hat also helped him to keep his posture.

Nobody didn't even dare to bat an eyelash, they all waited for the captain to continue.

"Merida, Jamie, Astrid, Hiccup and Queen Elsa are with me, the rest of you can decide your own group. I want everyone to be in this ship till the sun goes down. It means that don't waste your time, I want everyone to get as many supplies as you can. We need vitamin C, so especially grab fruits. Right now, fruits and water are more important than gold." Jack stated roughly.

Elsa couldn't help but admire him. He was a good leader, he did his best to protect the crew, keep them healthy and alive.

All of a sudden, a stupid thought occupied Elsa's mind. His straight posture, serious voice, confident, calm and collected features... He was always working, always had a plan and was always prepared for the worst. He took important decisions not for himself, for his crew. He was selfless, never selfish.

Jack Frost would be a great _king_. Probably much better than anyone she knew.

A faint blush spread over Elsa's face as she stared at Jack's beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

"Queen Elsa, would you like some coconut?" Jamie offered her the fruit kindly, has already been extending the fruit to her.

A fond smile tugged to Elsa's lips. Jamie was the youngest person in the ship, he was just sixteen years old. Everyone loved him and never had an argument with him. The whole crew, especially Jack was really protective of him.

"Thank you, Jamie. And please, just call me Elsa." Elsa has reminded him to drop the formalities for the hundred time while she was accepting the coconut gently.

Despite the serious captain, the group was walking whereas they were talking loudly, laughing in happiness. It was weird to feel this comfortable with the people Elsa has known just for six weeks, but she really felt like these people: Jamie, Astrid, Hiccup, Merida were special. She felt like she belonged to this group, their friendship wasn't fake, it was purely sincere.

And Jack... Elsa couldn't call him her friend. It is not that she hated him, no, she actually was warmed up to this guy. Nevertheless, something was always off, there was always a weird tension between them. Jack felt... different. He was her husband, it was just strange to be around him and try to act like buddies.

"Jack! Can we stop here? We've collected enough food, I think it is time to enjoy our time." Merida sounded like she was chiding him.

After hours of walking, they were all exhausted, plus they were carrying a lot of supplies. Everyone was sweaty, their footsteps were slow and reluctant... Except for Jack. He was walking very strictly, his back was upright.

They were next to a slightly big lake with a small waterfall. The weather was too hot, the birds were chiming sweetly. If they weren't carrying kilograms of supplies, they would have surely enjoyed the landscape.

With narrowed eyes, Jack turned his head towards Merida. He then, contemplated the five people suspiciously.

"Jack... I am tired." Jamie whined with a childish, innocent voice.

Jack's eyes softened, he put his heavy bag to the ground with defeat. "Alright... I guess we can have a break. We can stay here for a couple of hours then head to the ship." he declared with a gentle tone.

Everyone let out a deep breath as the captain was slapping Jamie on the back with a brotherly manner.

* * *

"You should talk with him."

Elsa frowned as the voice shook her off from her thoughts. She stared at Merida with an inquisitorial gaze.

"You've been looking at him instead of swimming with us in the lake." Merida retorted with an amused expression on her face.

Elsa shrugged as she turned her attention to Jack once again. He has gone on the top of the small cliff and currently was sitting on a rock, which was next to the waterfall. He was scribbling something into his black notebook, how typical of him.

Taking Merida's advice, the platinum blonde got up from the ground and began to walk to the cliff, completely ignored Astrid, Hiccup, Merida and Jamie's curious gazes.

"Ahoy." she greeted Jack with a little bit shy tone whereas she was sitting next to him.

That seemed to startle him a bit as he was quickly closing the notebook and hiding it to his coat. That movement made Elsa extremely curious, she locked her gaze on the pocket where he put the leather notebook in. Still, the young queen didn't mention how odd his reaction was.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked with a low voice, without a greeting, thankfully it didn't bother Elsa. He was looking at their friends, who were playing some kind of a game in the water.

"I believe I should be the one who asks this question... You look dead, you should sleep more." Elsa advised with a scolding tone.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just because you are my wife doesn't mean that you are allowed intervening in my life." he half-joked, half snapped.

Elsa let out a beautiful, tender smile, her eyes were full of worry. That made Jack change his attitude immediately as his charming blue eyes softened.

"I will sleep more... Once we find the way and I kick Pitch's stupid ass." he promised truthfully and offered her a light, tiny but a meaningful smile.

Smiling suited him, he should have smiled a lot more rather than frowning all the time. According to Merida, nobody could be as funny and full of life as Jack, but because of the past events, he had to be deadly serious. Elsa wondered what was he like before she met him... Maybe after defeating Pitch, she would have a chance to get to know him better... She really wanted that.

"You are doing it again."

"Huh?" Elsa blurted out with a baffled expression on her face, her eyes grew bigger at the sudden specify.

Jack pointed at her solitaire ring with his index finger. "You play with that ring all the time, like when you are upset, nervous, embarrassed, deep in thought or flattered." he informed her with a deep tone.

Elsa's cheeks reddened immediately, her ears were slowly beginning to burn too. Now that he pointed out, she has realized that he was right. Elsa stopped playing with the ring and tried to count how many times she did this action... It has surely become a habit, she didn't even know she was doing it that often.

"I know I am not your special person... But I feel special when I wear this ring. It makes me feel _safe_." the platinum blonde confessed, her whole face was red now. She was sure that she has never blushed and felt embarrassed that much in her entire life.

Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised. His jaw opened slightly as his orbs grew wider in disbelief. Elsa felt victorious when she managed to make him this much baffled, Jack never truly showed his surprise, he was really good at hiding his emotions.

The young, good-looking man didn't say anything, his eyes were still locked on her hand. Carefully and hesitantly, Jack touched Elsa's hand and began to stroke her palm with his thumb. Elsa forgot to breathe for a second, she has already been so red that she couldn't blush more. But Jack did, he became as red as her as he was continuing to touch her hand gently.

Almost automatically and definitely simultaneously, they entwined their finger together. Elsa hated to that action, but when she did it with him... It has just felt so right. Their hands were clasped to each other, it was so natural that Elsa could swear that their hands existed to hold each other. They have just fit together so perfectly that Elsa didn't know it was possible.

Now, Jack was the one who was playing with the ring, his fingers were fiddling with the ring as they were still holding hands. Their faces were suddenly so close, Elsa could feel him breathing...

Jack was never her friend. Really, except for the first moment he gave her that ring, she has never truly thought that he was her friend. Friends didn't hold hands, look at each other like this. Jack wasn't saying anything, not at all. But he was staring at her eyes with such a meaningful, deep gaze that Elsa wanted nothing but to look at him back. It was cheesy, but she literally saw his soul when she observed those beautiful ocean eyes, they were so tender, so soft, oh so damn captivating...

Friends didn't fantasize about each other. For the past few weeks, Elsa has been imaging how it felt to be touched, kissed by him. It was stupid to fantasize about him, but she couldn't help herself. Her heart was speaking for her mind, her brain was absolutely powerless.

No, Jack Frost was never her friend. He was her enemy, then, the rivalry turned into something much more than just a platonic friendship...

As Jack's gaze dropped on her lips, Elsa's hands started to shake, but his fingers caressing her hand was also soothing her. Jack slowly pressed his lips against her, his other hand was on her waist as the other was still cupping her hand.

The kiss was innocent and gentle first. But when they broke the kiss to suck some air, they captured each other lips' once again and began to kiss harsher, more passionate. Elsa found herself laying on the ground, Jack was on the top of her, kissing her lips as if his life was depended on it. Elsa tossed his pirate hat to the ground, ran a hand through his hair as she was letting his delicious lips to sink her in.

Jack abruptly halted and pulled out from the kiss, both of them were panting, trembling and their faces were as red as a tomato.

The young captain got up as broke the physical contact quickly and stepped back, moved away from her, almost in fear. Elsa frowned in confusion and suddenly realized the horrible reality in front of her.

The grass that she was laying on was completely frozen, as Jack's lips were frosty too.

Too much in shock and feeling terrified, Elsa got up and bit her bottom lip in despair. "Jack! Are you okay? I-I am so sorry, I thought I wasn't losing my control anymore." she cried as she hugged herself. She freaked out a little bit, but not as much as she had expected.

She has kissed a few people before, but this was the first time she kissed someone like this. Compared to the others, this kiss was something new, she has just felt so many emotions in a very little amount of time, that's why her powers didn't know how to handle it. But Elsa knew everything was okay as she made the ice vanish, she knew how to control her powers.

But still, she could have hurt him...

"I am sorry. I am so, so, so sorry... I broke my promise. I am sorry that I've touched you. I won't do it ever again." Jack choked out, there was still a blush on his face, his eyes were full of fear.

Oh.

Elsa relaxed a little bit. He wasn't worried about her powers, he was worried about that stupid promise which she had forced him to do it.

"It is okay. I wanted you to touch me, that promise isn't important anymore. I didn't know you at that time, I was scared... But now I am not. You can touch me, you are allowed to come to Arendelle whenever you want and I don't care if I am in this ship for the rest of my life." she blurted out quickly to calm him down.

That didn't seem to relax him, actually made the opposite. Jack stepped back one again as he clenched his hands into his hair. "No, no, no... You aren't supposed to think like this! Elsa, I am a disgusting, low pirate and you are a noble, a queen."

"You are not disgusting nor low. You are truly the kindest gentleman that I've ever met."

"No, I am not! I am a pirate and you are a queen. We are different. I drink rum and you drink wine." Jack dejected her answer, his voice sounded frightened.

Elsa's eyes watered, her lips began to tremble. "What if I prefer rum over wine? What if I want to be a pirate rather than being a queen?" she tried to contend and share the painful truth with a crooked voice.

Jack stumbled a little, then shook his head in disagreement. "Well, you can't. No matter how much you try, you are always going to be a noble."

"It is not fair! Merida is a noble and a pirate! Why can't I be like her?!" Elsa shrieked in confusion.

"Because she is just a princess and you are a queen! Elsa, believe me, you don't want to have this life. It can be quite challenging, dangerous, hard and lonely..." Jack tried to change her mind, his voice became kinder.

Elsa swallowed, knitted her eyebrows, felt unexpectedly really aggrieved. "My entire life has already been like that. At least when I am a pirate, I am free. I choose freedom over that forced, strained life." she expostulated as she let her thoughts to come to light.

"No, no you don't. Elsa... You are not thinking straight, alright? You are scared that you can't ever go back home and see your family. That's why you try to convince yourself that you actually like being a pirate. Those feelings are not real, Elsa. You don't like the ship, you don't like the situation you are in, you don't like _me_." Jack contended back and finally took a step closer to Elsa, his fearful gaze turned to a serious, a _sorrowful _one.

Elsa simply let the tears stream down her face. "Of course I don't like the situation that I am in. Of course, I miss my family. But Arendelle isn't my home, Jack. I've never belonged to there. The only reason why I am still a queen is that I love my sister so much, I am afraid to lose her. But I can't bear it anymore, now that I've tasted these amazing feelings." she claimed while she was letting low, soft hiccups.

Jack's features suddenly tightened, his eyes became cold and distant. "Do you really think that you can be a pirate by wearing trousers and using the slang words? You don't become pirate when you say 'ahoy' or 'aye'. A pirate is a low peasant, a thief, a murderer, an alcoholic, Queen Elsa. You are none of them. So stop acting like you are one of us." he hissed harshly as his eyebrows were knitted together in determination.

Elsa winced in pain, her tears were still wetting her face. She didn't respond while she was dropping her gaze to the ground, was also shivering.

"Queen Elsa, I vowed to take you to Arendelle back. When I accomplish it, _please_, do not attempt to contact me ever again. Please remember me as the man, whom you _hated _from the bottom of your heart. And when you find the right person, please _throw _that ring and marry him."

**Damn, what a chapter! Me, the writer of slow burns actually made those two idiots kiss in the ninth chapter... I am pushing my limits here. And yeah, I think I may have messed up Elsa and Jack's entire relationship in this chapter... Oh well.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, please write a review, love ya all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austrian: I am so glad that you liked it! So terribly sorry for the long update... Ich hoffe, dass alles gut bei dir.**

**Who: You're welcome... Jack has his own reasons, you will understand him in this chapter. Sorry for the late update, see ya!**

**frozenfan: First of all, I would like to thank you for this review. You've criticized everything really well and even it is embarrassing, I have to admit, this review sometimes made me totally speechless. I hope the answers will reach up to your expectations...**

**1- Yes they are married, but they still want to give the impression of being enemies. Elsa could say that Jack forced her to marry her. Nobody would blame her and she can live without a man in her castle. And Jack... Jack has his own reasons.**

**2- Yes, their relationship is definitely moving fast... Though, it has been six weeks since Elsa came to the ship.**

**3- Well, I am definitely dumber than you because I didn't plan a betrayal. Hiccup and Astrid simply snuck into the castle. About the gloves... I will come to that. But it is not something dramatic, just an explanation.**

**4- As you said, Elsa could definitely do all of them. She could even have escaped from the ship... The question is, does she really want that? In this story, Elsa hates being a Queen... She always tells herself that it is not possible to escape because a part of her wants to stay and experience the life of a pirate. A part of her wants to stay at the ship even though she was basically captured.**

**5- She easily can control her powers... But the kiss and the all heated emotions are something she has never experienced before, that's why she was off guard.**

**6- I've to admit that you have a point. I'made her character development weird. She doesn't act like a queen, she sometimes acts like a young, careless woman.**

**7- She is not afraid of the ocean. A part of her still can't get over her parents' death, but the other part of her finds the ocean marvelous.**

**Well, I am not proud of this story. I know there is a lot of lack of details. I began to write this story in summer, and me in summer is always dumber and funnier than me in winter. I hope I will make you like this story... Although once again, I admit, I am not proud of it. Unfortunately, lazy me didn't plan many things in the first place.**

**A/N: Once again, I am sorry for the long update. Honestly, I had a huge writer's block and felt a little bit depressed for some reason. Right now, I have school and so many responsibilities, therefore it may take more time to update. But of course, I will finish this story.**

CHAPTER 10: Forbidden Love

"Papa! I am bored!" ten years old Jackson Overland whined softly while he was pulling his father's shirt to pay attention to him.

Jackson's father laughed sincerely as he ruffled his son's brown messy hair, eyes were full of love. "My son, I really need to arrange this meeting... How about you got and eat some chocolate and I will come there in a few minutes?" his dad suggested to cheer him up, he offered a light smile.

Jackson huffed in annoyance, pouted with an adorable way. He was going to argue, but then decided to be a good son and help his father by not making an intervention in his business life.

He and his father were visiting Arendelle to earn more money. Jack's father was a poor merchant. Somehow, Jackson always knew that they could be richer if his father wasn't an honest, honorable and respected man. He was just too good-hearted, that's why the world always kept pushing him to the edge. Even though they had a chance of being bourgeois, they were always going to be peasants.

Jackson loved chocolate, however, the young boy didn't have an appetite so instead of going to the buffet, he decided to go to the garden of the castle.

He and his dad have attended to a masquerade ball in Arendelle, which was thrown for celebrating the princess' eighth birthday. The citizens, peasants were allowed to go to the ball. Jackson's father saw a great shot in this celebration, maybe he would find a considerable job opportunity.

"You are not allowed to enter the garden." a voice warned him abruptly.

Jackson yelped in surprise, but then made a poker face, tried to look cool. There was a young girl in front of him, she seemed one or two years younger than him. She was wearing a pretty navy blue dress, a turquoise blue mask was covering her face, only her lips, her chin and her blue eyes were visible.

Jackson was immediately drawn into those big blue eyes, he could swear that he has never seen that much beautiful blue eyes in his entire life.

The girl was definitely from royalty. He felt so low while he was continuing to stare at the girl who had platinum blonde hair, pale porcelain skin... Even with the masque, Jackson knew she was truly breathtaking and probably the most gorgeous girl he has ever cast his eyes on. And he... He was dressed in a normal pair of trousers and a shirt, there was a cloak covering his body. He thanked his father under his breath, he was the one who made him wear a masque... Now that she was scolding him, he didn't want this girl to see his face.

"Are you planning to talk any time soon?" the girl taunted him, surprisingly didn't sound annoying... Just plain interested.

"I-I apologize your majesty! I didn't know." Jackson blurted out, thank God he had his masque on because he was getting redder within each second.

The girl began to laugh, she put her hands on her belly. Jackson raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Majesty? I have just become eight years old today! Please call me Elsa." the little girl giggled and extended her hand towards Jackson in a friendly manner.

Jackson felt himself smiling at her warm behavior. "It is an honor to meet you, Elsa. My name is Jackson Overland, but everybody calls me Jack for short." he introduced himself and accepted her handshake.

His hand trembled a little when it felt the girl's beautiful, silky skin. Jack was sure that he has never touched a hand like that before... It was too soft.

"Would you like to walk in the garden? I have chocolate!" the girl offered graciously but also seemed a little bit enthusiastic.

Jack nodded excitedly, his smile grew wider.

* * *

"It looks beautiful." Elsa breathed out, marveled at the sight of the view. They were laying on the grass, watching the view of black sky, the moon, and the stars.

Jack nodded in agreement. "It really does look wonderful..." he consented and let out a deep, dramatic breathe.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked his condition, although they have been knowing each other for only two hours, she has understood that something was preoccupying Jack's mind. Jack felt as if he has been known Elsa for his entire life. It was a funny and a weird situation, but he was feeling so happy, light, joyful so he didn't care, not at all.

"I... I have a dream, but it is a silly one. Like, really really stupid. You will totally laugh at my face if I tell you." Jack claimed, once again, was beginning to blush.

Elsa turned her head to Jack, their bodies were close and next to each other. "I would never ever make fun of your dream." she appeased him seriously.

Jack turned his head towards her, their faces were inches apart. "I want to go to the moon someday. I know that's crazy but I just really want to go there and explore the things that nobody has ever seen before." Jack confessed his deepest secret to a girl he barely knew. Though, Elsa didn't felt like a stranger.

When the platinum blonde didn't respond, Jack turned his head to the opposite direction. His face, ears were burning. "I-I told you it was stupid!" he stuttered out in shame.

He heard a low chuckle. All of a sudden, he felt Elsa gripping his hand, clasping it with her delicate hand gently. Jack blushed, even more, turned his gaze back to Elsa.

She was smiling graciously, her eyes reflected that she was amazed. "It is not stupid, it is crazy! Jackson Overland, I think you can be whatever you want, as long as you believe in yourself."

"How can you be sure?"

Elsa let out a giggle. "Because I believe in you."

Nobody has told Jack ever before, nobody was going to tell him in the future either. Elsa of Arendelle was the only person who told Jack that there was someone in the world who believed in him. Moreover, that simple sentence made him believe in himself.

"May I see your face?" Jack asked desperately, he suddenly felt like he was going to lose her.

Without responding, Elsa simply took off her masque... She was gorgeous, just as he expected. She was impossibly too much beautiful.

"Elsa! Where are you?" they heard a man's voice calling for the young princess.

Elsa got up quickly and straightened her posture.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Jack questioned her with panic, even the thought of never seeing that girl was enough to give him a heart attack.

Elsa took out a golden necklace, which was hidden under her dress. She unclasped the necklace, which was shaped in a snowflake. She handed it to Jack.

"I'll be waiting for you, Jackson." she informed him, a faint blush spread over her face.

"I should be the one who gives a gift, not you. It is your birthday party after all!" Jack argued and tried to give the necklace back, but Elsa moved away from him.

"Your company was enough."

And then, she left the young boy, who was feeling so many emotions at once.

* * *

Jackson Overland stared at the golden snowflake-shaped necklace with a dull, miserable gaze. He caressed the necklace, then kissed it gently as he closed his eyes.

He hid it in his black leather notebook, then put the notebook into his long black coat's inner pocket. He was about to leave his cabinet, but then thankfully remembered to put his pirate hat on. His sorrowful expression became bored and serious immediately as he stepped on the deck.

He has finally contacted her. After fourteen years of waiting to see her, after one year of collecting enough courage to approach her, he has finally kept his promise and found her.

After years of spending his time wondering how she looked, what she was doing... Imagining their first meeting over and over... Instead of declaring his love, he kidnapped her and basically pressured her into an arranged marriage. He still couldn't understand why Elsa wanted to kiss him, why she wanted to be friends.

"Cast the anchor! Queen Elsa... We are in Arendelle!" a joyful voice informed enthusiastically. Merida jumped on the deck and offered an enormously warm grin to Elsa.

Elsa didn't look happy though. She let out a forced smile and bit her lip in worry. "I guess that's it." she mumbled with weakly, it was clear that she was not delighted.

That suddenly changed Merida's attitude, her grin died while their other friends were approaching them.

"Hey! Just because you are leaving now doesn't mean that we won't be seeing each other ever again... We will pay a visit to Arendelle, I promise." Merida tried to soothe her, but she seemed like she also needed to be appeased.

Elsa nodded while she was hugging herself, she dropped her gaze on the floor. "Oh come here." Merida mumbled as she pulled her into a friendly hug, Elsa shyly hugged her back.

"Goodbye, Queenie." Bunny gave her one of his rare smile, which was warm as he embraced her.

"This is not the last time that we see each other!" Tooth squeaked and nearly jumped to her, made the girl stumble but also laugh, both sadly and happily.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with us." Jamie spoke with a mature manner, Elsa chuckled and wrapped her arms around the young boy.

The platinum blonde wiped her tears, she was crying silently.

"Once all this mess finishes, we won't come to Arendelle to capture you, but we will have a cup of tea." Astrid joked to destroy the tense atmosphere, crashed her into a tight embrace.

Hiccup didn't say anything as he wrapped his around Elsa brotherly. He was the only one who wasn't trying to hide his sadness.

"Good luck, Hic." Elsa murmured silently.

"I think you need it more than me." Hiccup replied, let out a low, bitter chuckle.

Elsa broke the hug and took one last look to the group, to her friends. "You are always welcomed in Arendelle... I will miss you guys so much." she confessed, a sad smile spread over her beautiful face.

"We will miss you too!" they all shouted simultaneously with a warm grin on their faces.

Elsa gulped and nodded silently. She suddenly turned her head towards Jack as her gaze was locked on him. The young queen approached the young captain.

Nobody dared to open their mouth when Elsa took off the solitaire ring and handed it to Jack. She wasn't looking at him anymore, her gaze was lingering on everywhere, but him.

"May we see each other never again, Captain Jack Frost." she stated with a cold, emotionless voice.

Jack calmly glanced at the ring, which was laying on his palm. "May we see each other never again, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

And then, she left the young man, who was feeling so many emotions at once.

It was easy to tell her he was Jackson Overland, the boy she had met on her eighth birthday. It was so easy to not to accept the ring, to show her the necklace, let the icy walls which were surrendering his emotions dissolve... It was so easy to kiss her right at that moment, tell her he has been in love with her since the very first moment they have met. But those selfish thoughts weren't the right choices.

The best choice was to let her go. It was the hardest and the most painful one, but it was the right one.

Jack Frost was born to be a peasant. No matter what he did, he was always going to be a low villager. He was never going to be noble or bourgeois, even if he wanted to. It was just his unlucky fate, his destiny.

Elsa of Arendelle was born to be a queen. No matter what she did, she was always going to be an elegant royal. She was never going to be a peasant or a villager, even if she wanted to. It was just her _unlucky_ fate, her destiny.

So of course, when a peasant and a noble fell in love, it was simply unacceptable and impossible... It was the forbidden love.

And in this world, there was no place for the forbidden love.

**Yep, our boy Jack is too in love. Please review, love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I am the worst, but really, I am seriously too damn busy, I have a ton of projects and homework and they never seem to finish.**

**Austrian: Well, you said it yourself: I will fix their relationship :) Ich warte auf deinen Kommentar.**

**Who: As you said, I wrote them too mature. And I actually regret it. Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Honestly, I don't like how this story is going because I've made tons of absurd mistakes in the plot, but I will finish this story no matter what. I hope my _next_ story will be better than this.**

CHAPTER 11: Ready The Ships

Arendelle... Her home. This place was her home because of Anna.

"Elsa?!" a familiar voice screamed in shock, Elsa has already been crushed into a tight hug, there was a high possibility that this hug was the tightest one in her entire life.

Elsa's eyes became watery, she sniffed, desperately hold her sob back. Anna has already been crying loudly in her arms.

"Everything's okay now, my dear sister." she soothed the strawberry blonde princess and embraced her back, was suddenly too afraid to let her go.

"Elsa... You are fine." Kristoff stated calmly, his mouth was opened, eyes looked both tired and relieved.

Elsa broke the hug, glanced at Kristoff, then Olaf, then Sven. When she looked at her sister once again, this time, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. They were her family. Yes, it was a strange family, seeing a talking snowman and a reindeer as a family was weird, but Elsa didn't care, not in the slightest.

"I've missed you all so, so much." she declared while she was hiccuping loudly.

"Elsa, don't cry anymore!" Olaf cried with a apprehensive tone, he tried to clean Elsa's tears with his wooden hands. Elsa giggled and pulled Olaf into a hug.

"Rapunzel and Eugene are here... They have been worried about you too. I should find them, then you will tell us everything, alright?" Anna informed Elsa, while the platinum blonde was embracing Kristoff, then Sven.

"Alright." Elsa responded shortly.

Anna looked more mature. Yes, Elsa was kidnapped and had a lot of problems in these past five weeks, but it was nothing compared to what Anna has been through. While the platinum blonde was sometimes actually having an enjoyable time, Anna was living through the hell. She was probably worried sick of all the time, always thinking about how her sister was.

"I am sorry I couldn't have contacted you... Anna freaked out, didn't she?" Elsa questioned Kristoff nervously.

"Honestly, the whole kingdom did, Elsa. We have gone crazy... Anna ruled Arendelle while she was thinking about you all the time, she wasn't getting a proper sleep, wasn't eating healthy... it is a miracle that she didn't get seriously sick." Kristoff answered sadly and ran a hand through his hair.

Elsa just nodded, didn't know what to say. She thought... She thought about never coming back to Arendelle, abandon her sister, her responsibilities and her kingdom just like that. What kind of a terrible person was she?

If Jack didn't force her to go back...

"Elsa! Where have you been?" Rapunzel yelled and ran towards her, then threw herself to the queen.

Elsa wrapped her arms around her cousin with a terrified, grim expression on her face. Jack did the right thing, if he didn't let her go... What would have happened to her family?

"Is that... Is that a marriage ring on your hand?!" Eugene gasped in shock as he pointed to her ring finger with his index finger, his eyes were wide.

Rapunzel broke the hug and took Elsa's left hand, locked her gaze on the ring with an opened jaw.

Elsa took a deep breath. Finally, someone has realized the ring... She knew it was going to be a huge problem to explain everything, but there was no point of hiding. They were her family, keeping secrets would make everything worse.

"I need to sit down." Anna murmured, was nearly going to faint. She lost her balance and was about to fall to the floor, but Kristoff caught her.

"Okay... Let me start from the very beginning. Hiccup, the Chief of Berk and his wife Astrid were the ones who kidnapped me. They brought me to Captain Jack Frost's ship."

"WHAT!?" Eugene, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna shouted at the same time, Sven was crying out in his own way and Olaf was just listening in silence.

"Hiccup and Astrid captured you?! I and Eugene know them, they wouldn't do something bad like that!" Rapunzel argued, was obviously confused.

"Wait-Captain Jack Frost? As in the, most frightening pirate in all seven seas?" Kristoff gasped with a baffled expression on his face.

Elsa massaged her forehead, then hit the floor with her foot hardly, let the ice to cover the floor. "Enough! Can you please let me explain?" she exploded, everyone immediately became quite.

"Captain Jack Frost captured me because he needs allies... He plans to defeat Captain Pitch Black."

"Pitch Black?!" Eugene gasped, was disturbed at the mention of the name.

"Hiccup and Astrid are helping Jack because Pitch is also a threat to them. Jack required my help and in return, he gave me... this." Elsa mumbled quickly as she raised her left hand to show the marriage ring.

The most uncomfortable silence in her life began, her family was looking at her with a pure shock and horrify.

"You are married? Elsa! That's amazing, I am so happy for you!" Olaf cheered lightly, haven't realized the problem.

Elsa let out a sad smile and focused on Anna, walked towards her with hesitant footsteps. Her sister's mouth was shaped in an 'o', she was blinking quickly and almost without stopping.

"Anna... I married a man that I've just met. Jack Frost is my husband." Elsa declared, her lips were trembling, eyes were grim and sorrowful.

"Elsa... No. No. You, you can't! You, you...!" Anna babbled nonsense, tossed herself to her sister whereas the woman has already been wrapping her arms around her.

"I can be a queen now. I don't know how to worry about spending my life with a man that I am not in love with... Jack has made himself very clear that we won't see each other ever again." Elsa explained calmly, was trying not to show her emotions.

Kristoff frowned in suspension. "Wait... Isn't this what you had wanted? Elsa... What is going on?" he asked while Anna was still ranting about how Elsa should marry the person she loved.

Elsa cleared her throat, was still holding her sister. "Because this is not what I want... Not anymore." she answered as she let out a shaky breath.

Anna knitted her eyebrows and stepped back to observe her, seemed suddenly too confident of herself. "What do you mean?" she asked with a tone that gave everyone goosebumps, well except Olaf because he was a snowman.

Elsa knew she had to talk with sister... Preferably alone. On the other hand, she owed an explanation to the others too. "I will explain further... But now, we have a greater task. Guards!" Elsa responded to Anna, called the guards with a queenly tone.

Anna huffed, was obviously annoyed that her big sister was changing the topic.

"Yes, your majesty?" a guard spoke kindly.

"Ready the ships. I want our best three ships to be equipped with our best weapons, soldiers and sailors."

* * *

"Ready the ship, Merida."

Merida frowned, tilted her to show her confusion. "When are we leaving?" she inquiried disdainfully.

"As soon as Elsa's ships are ready." Jack answered while he was watching the view of Arendelle.

Merida didn't leave, continued to stand next to him. "Don't you gonna say a proper goodbye? Jack... She is your wife." the woman questioned him gently, her troubled blue eyes locked on him.

"She is just an ally."

"No... Jack, don't do this. You can't just push her away! Dammit, you jerk, you care about her. She deserves a proper goodbye and you deserve to show your... love." Merida exploded but spoke the last word almost shyly.

"Merida... Don't push it."

"Really? You've waited fifteen years, you idiot! And now you are just going to let her go?!" the woman argued, her voice was getting louder and louder.

Jack slammed his fist on the railing. Merida didn't get tense, didn't even startle, her face was as hard as a rock. "From now on, I don't want to hear about Elsa or anything that involves her." he hissed with a husky tone. Sick of waiting Merida to leave, he began to walk towards his cabin with harsh steps.

Once again, Merida didn't startle, when Jack loudly slammed the door behind him.

"Too bad that I am not finished, Jack Frost... Bunny, ready the ship!"

* * *

Jack Frost was an idiot, a complete disaster. Of course, best friends loved to insult their own best friends, but Merida of Dunbroch was really meaning those words.

Her best friend was the cleverest but also the dumbest person she has ever known. So that's why, as his best friend, it was her duty to help him by doing something behind his back and spilling his deepest secrets.

"Firstly, thank you for meeting me here and I am sorry for the circumstances. This place is the only place in the ship that Jack would never step his foot on." Merida surmised, told why she chose this room in the first place.

She, Bunny, Tooth, Hiccup, Astrid and Jamie were all squeezed in the extremely tiny cleaning room. Hiccup let out an irritated 'Ow!' in pain when a mop fell and hit on his head.

"May I ask why did you want to meet here? And why you don't want Jack to hear it? This is not a good idea. If he finds out..." Tooth cautioned Merida about how risky and dangerous their situation was.

"Geez, I've realized that much, Tooth. It... It is about Elsa." Merida interrupted her and tried to explain the reason.

Tooth's eyes grew bigger, she shut her mouth, nodded indulgently.

Merida sighed nervously, began to bite her bottom lip. "I need your help. But in that case, I have to give you some information, which are Jack's deepest secrets. Can I trust you guys?" she let out an important question, eyed them one by one.

A huge grin appeared on Bunny's face. "You wouldn't call us if you haven't already trusted us, mate."

**Please don't forget to write a review, love ya all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys. I am terribly sorry. It has been ages... It is not that much of an excuse but seriously, I haven't been relaxed since October. I have so many projects, homework and tasks to do. Meanwhile, I didn't have any inspiration to write this story because it is not well-written. Nevertheless, I don't abandon my stories (well, except one) so I will continue with this story.**

**Austrian: I certainly have missed your reviews... Thanks for your support. I apologize for forgetting to write a message back for 'One More Drink'. Hope you'll like this chapter:)**

CHAPTER 12: The Awesome and Also Scarily Huge Impacts of Friends

"You know the rules: No biting, no scratching. You can't use any other weapon than your sword, you are allowed to use bare hands if you want to." Tooth reminded the rules even though Jack and Bunny have had this kind of fights for God knows how much.

Jack took out of his hat and coat, tossed them on the floor. He and Bunny pulled put their swords at the same time, they were both frowning in determination.

"You may begin." Tooth declared as the referee.

Jack and Bunny raised their swords simultaneously, the swords collided as the loud noise made the crew gasp in awe.

_"The main goal is to take the necklace, which is hidden in the notebook. Since the notebook is in Jack's coat, we need to make him took it off... Bunny and Tooth, you have already known what to do." Merida began to tell her plan._

Jamie took Jack's coat and hat casually, laid them on the wooden railing. While Jack and Bunny were battling, almost as if they were enemies, he hesitantly put his right hand inside of a random pocket to find the notebook.

_"Jamie will be the one who steals the necklace... Jack would never expect that move from you. You are an innocent child in his eyes." Merida continued and grinned wickedly._

_"I am going to steal the necklace on the deck, while the whole crew is in there?!" Jamie gasped in shock._

_Merida nodded. "Exactly. Jack won't think that someone tries to steal his belongings in front of his eyes..."_

"Is this all you've got?! The scary captain and our best sword fighter are battling! Put more money on the bet, you penny pincher swine!" Merida yelled loudly while she was collecting more pennies. The crew was cheering and shouting in excitement, everyone was holding their breath while the two men were attacking each other mercilessly.

_"...Besides, I will distract the crew by making a bet... Don't tell Jack that I am putting my money on Bunny."_

Feeling outrageous, Jamie slipped his hand into another pocket when he couldn't find the notebook. He stood still when Jack's sword fell right in front of him, the boy immediately pulled his hand out whereas Jack has already been grabbing his sword. When the man threw himself on Bunny with an angry yell, Jamie focused on his job again. He continued to search the pockets, unfortunately the damn coat was full of them.

When he finally felt a hard leather notebook under his fingers, the boy stepped back as he took the notebook and hid it behind his back. While he was pretending to watch the fight, he quickly shook the notebook.

Jamie smirked victoriously as he felt the necklace on his palm. He quickly put back the notebook where he has first found it. Then, he began to walk away casually, just like how he came there in the first place. Jamie handed the necklace to Astrid since she has been nearer than Hiccup.

"Pirates... I am really sick of this. Hiccup, honey, can we enjoy the land instead of watching this awful, boring fight?" Astrid complained loudly, wanted at least one person to her to hear. They didn't need a sneak out, it would make everything worse if someone got suspicious.

"We certainly can, love." Hiccup stated with a poker face.

The married couple left the ship while they were laughing up their sleeves. When they made sure that nobody was following or watching them, they headed towards Arendelle castle.

_"And of course... Since Hiccup and Astrid have known the castle more than we do, they deliver the necklace to the queen." Merida claimed with a mischievous tone as she finished telling her plan._

"We want to see Queen Elsa... It's emergent." with an emotionless tone, Astrid spoke to the guard, who was protecting the entrance of the castle.

"Queen Elsa doesn't want to be disturbed." the guard responded with the same emotionless tone.

"Inform her that the Chief of Berk wants to talk with her. It is very urgent." Hiccup demanded with an uncharacteristically harshness, Astrid raised an eyebrow, her lips twitched towards up in amusement.

"Queen Elsa made herself very clear that she wanted no one to pay a visit. I apologize, you have to talk with her tomorrow, if she is available." the guard spoke very politely, however, his tone was biting, mordacious.

Astrid knitted her eyebrows, was ready to argue as she walked towards the guard with strong and angry footsteps, just like how a true Viking would do.

"Astrid... Let's go. We will come here tomorrow." Hiccup stopped her and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Astrid's expression softened when she saw the look on Hiccup's face. He had a fake, friendly grin on his face, his green eyes were shining in amusement... He had a plan.

* * *

"I seriously hate this uniform... I think the guards get a training for adopting to wear these uniforms, not guarding the castle from strangers." Hiccup whined at first, but then made a snarky comment with a mischievous smirk on his handsome face.

Astrid laughed whole-heartedly and stared at her husband with love. Then, she shook herself off and focused on the corridor that they were walking on. "I thought we wouldn't break into this castle again... We should use the front door sometimes." she joked, but also was being truthful. Hiccup nodded in agreement. They didn't say anything afterward.

The married couple stopped simultaneously when they arrived at the queen's chamber. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked with a husky tone.

Astrid exhaled dramatically. "Let's do this." she replied and knocked on the door with determination.

Nobody answered. They have kinda expected that, so Astrid put a good face on and knocked on the door again.

"I will wait here while you enter the room." Hiccup suggested an idea when there was no sound on the other side.

Astrid nodded and opened the door, it wasn't locked. "You can look, Hic. Nobody is in here." with a crestfallen tone Astrid told her husband, whose hands were blocking his eyes.

"Dammit." Hiccup cursed under his breath and put his index finger on his chin, was obviously deep in thought.

"Are you searching for Elsa?" a friendly voice suddenly asked, the couple startled nervously.

They were about to respond while they were turning their head towards where the voice has come... But giving a clever reply failed when Hiccup and Astrid saw the... thing in front of them.

"A-a talking snowman!" Astrid cried while she was pointing at the funny looking snowman with her index finger.

"Dear Odin, have I lost my mind?!" Hiccup shouted while he was running a hand through his hair in bewilderment.

"Hello! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs! It is nice to meet you!" the snowman, Olaf introduced himself cheerfully while he was raising his arms in joy.

"H-How are you alive?!" Astrid stuttered out with wide eyes, was still shocked.

"Elsa created me and gave me life! Now come on, I will take you to her!" Olaf answered gaily, he was smiling brightly whereas he was pulling Hiccup from his trousers.

"Oh boy." Hiccup murmured but let the snowman show the way.

Olaf walked for a couple of minutes, eventually halted. "We've arrived!" he announced and pointed to the enormous wooden door with wooden hand.

Astrid and Hiccup stared at each other, they simultaneously nodded with a confident expression on their faces while Olaf was opening the door.

They didn't keep their posture when they saw Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, a blonde guy and a strawberry blonde-haired woman who looked alike to Elsa frowning in confusion.

"Hiccup? Astrid? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing the guard uniforms... again?" Elsa interrogated them, narrowed her eyes, was obviously skeptical.

Hiccup raised his index finger. "First of all, with all respect, you should change these uniforms, they are tight, hard to move with and really uncomfortable. Secondly, seriously, your guards suck! This is the second time for God's sake and it really isn't hard to sneak in!" Hiccup complained with a boyish tone.

Naturally, the frown on their faces didn't disappear. Astrid sighed and decided to take control. "What he means is that we've sneaked into your castle once again, Elsa, because we needed to contact you immediately." she explained with worried eyes and took a few steps towards Elsa.

Elsa was still frowning. "Astrid... Is something wrong? What's going on?" she asked, her voice became softer but also tenser.

Astrid didn't say anything as she closed her eyes. She let out a shaky breath as she stretched out her fist towards Elsa, then opened her palm silently.

The golden snowflake-shaped necklace was laying on her palm.

Elsa didn't scream, yelp. Her eyes grew bigger in shock while she was grabbing the necklace hesitantly. "W-what? How? W-Where?" she stammered and observed the necklace, couldn't believe her eyes.

"The boy you have met on your eighth birthday, Jackson Overland... He is Jack Frost. He kept the necklace, Elsa. He waited fifteen years to meet you." Astrid alleged, her beautiful blue eyes saddened as she let out a crook smile.

"Jackson Overland is Jack Frost? No, no... Jackson was brown-haired, he had brown eyes... He was the friendliest and softest person that I've ever met. Jack is nothing like him!" Elsa contended, then she stumbled.

"Elsa!" the strawberry blonde yelled and caught the woman, then with the blonde-haired guy's assist, they helped her to sit on the chair.

"Thanks Kristoff... Elsa, are you okay?" the young woman questioned the queen in apprehension.

"I am okay, Anna." Elsa mumbled whereas she was massaging her forehead. She was still holding the necklace as if her life was depended on it.

Once Astrid was sure that Elsa was okay, she continued talking: "Look, I don't know how the hell his hair and eye color had changed. I don't know why he isn't the boy you had met when you are eight... Time is capable of changing everything and everyone, Elsa. The point is, he kept the necklace till the very end. It... It means that he kept his promise, right?" she reasoned and tried to convince her.

Elsa stopped massaging her forehead and locked her icy blue eyes on the woman. "It doesn't matter, does it? He wants me to be gone... A necklace can't change that." she hissed with a cold tone.

Hiccup's features tightened at that reply. He suddenly seemed very angry. "So what? You are giving up... Just like that?!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

Hiccup knitted his eyebrows, his eyes were deadly serious. "Whatever it takes! You... You care about him and he cares about you! I know there is a lot of hard challenges to overcome since your relationship is forbidden... However, it is not impossible, Elsa. If I had a chance, a single, tiny possibility to be with Toothless... You have no idea how many sacrifices I would do. You can't give up, you... You just can't!" Hiccup exploded as he slammed his protests foot on the floor, tears appeared on his beautiful green eyes.

"Hiccup..." Astrid's voice trailed off when she held her husband's hand, squeezed it gently.

"It is impossible, Hic. A pirate and a queen?" Elsa stood up and looked at him sadly while she was shaking her head in disagreement. "There is no chance for us."

"I don't believe that." Rapunzel claimed as soon as Elsa was finished, spoke for the first time since Hiccup and Astrid have arrived.

"Look at us, Elsa. I was the most famous, the most handsome, the most amazing-"

"Eugene, get to the point." Rapunzel interrupted her husband with an amused and a fond smile on her face.

"-thief in Corona. I even stole Rapunzel's crown from her castle! And yet, here I am, a thief, married to the most beautiful princess in the world." Eugene exclaimed and looked to his wife with so much love.

"They are right. It is not impossible... I am an ice harvester who is an orphan. My only and my best friend is a reindeer, my family is trolls..."

"I know they were real!" Hiccup interrupted Kristoff, then let out a sheepish grin while he was rubbing the back of his neck.

Anna let out a tiny smile and stared at her boyfriend fondly. "And yet, he is stuck with me." she finished his line and gave a peck to his cheek.

Elsa's thoughtful gaze fell on the necklace once again.

* * *

"What?" the captain snarled, his features were becoming harder as he pushed people to approach her.

"Captain Jack Frost." Elsa greeted him with a poker face, she was totally emotionless in every way.

"What the hell are you doing in my ship?" Jack questioned her as he stared at her threateningly. If someone else was in Elsa's position, they would surely piss on their pants. But the young queen didn't even feel scared.

"But of course, you seriously didn't think the Queen of Arendelle wasn't going to participate in this battle? I don't abandon my soldiers in the hands of a pirate, Captain Jack Frost." Elsa taunted him with a confident smirk on her face.

Jack's eyes grew bigger, but immediately changed back to his stoic, stern face. "Get the hell out of my ship." he demanded, leaned to her face with a deep frown on his handsome face.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Captain, you still can't digest the fact that I am Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle. I don't get orders from a pirate. I am a free woman, who wants to stay at this ship till the battle ends." she replied with the same cold and determined expression as Jack's.

"This is my property. Get. Out." Jack growled and made a command once again, leaned to her closer.

His eyes were frightened, Elsa could easily see that. Jack's whole body was as cold as an ice. But his blue eyes, oh his beautiful blue eyes were looking at her eyes warmly, they were begging her to go away... Elsa wanted nothing, but to pull him into a hug, then kiss him senseless, without stopping.

"No." Elsa hissed, however, her eyes were also begging too. She was begging him to let her help him.

Jack shifted back and sighed. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are not welcomed at this ship... I hope we will see each other never again after the battle."

Elsa kept her egotistical posture even though those meaningless words hurt. "The feelings are mutual, Captain Jack Frost."

At that moment, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Bunny, Tooth and Jamie... They all grinned, their eyes shined with amusement.

**I love all these characters so, so much. Both Disney and Dreamworks made an excellent job of designing these characters... Damn, I really love them. So far, this chapter is definitely my favorite. I hope you enjoyed it too, please write a review, I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest: Thank you so much, no worries, I will!**

**Austrian: Yes, I saw Frozen 2. It was definitely amazing, better than I had expected. Which one is your favorite, 1 or 2? I like the sequel a lot but in the first one there is Hans soo... I just can't choose. Wieder, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten!**

**Okay, I am just going to be directly honest: I don't like this story. Nevertheless, I am still trying my best to write and finish it.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 13: The Little Mermaid

It was annoying.

He couldn't afford to lose time, he somehow was sure that Pitch was almost ready for the battle, while he didn't have any other allies rather than his wife's little army.

And yet, here he was, stuck in a room with a bunch of people he didn't want to deal with. He only wanted this meeting between

he, Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid. But noo, of course, Elsa had to be stubborn and come here, drag her family alone with her.

"Alright, if you finished introducing yourselves, let's get straight to the point... I don't want to lose more time." Jack cleaned his throat as he commented, his words were biting.

Anna, Elsa's dear little sister narrowed her eyes in irritation, she obviously not fond of Jack... She had a death glare on her face since they have been in this room, which meant five minutes. She didn't even once stop gloating Jack. Yeah, he got it, it was natural that Elsa's sister hated him, it wasn't a big deal, he didn't give two hoots.

Nevertheless, it was really annoying. It wasn't like Jack called her to come here! Thus, he didn't make Elsa stay here, he did even the opposite!

Rapunzel was actually beneficial for the meeting since she has been the princess of Corona. Eugene was her husband so Jack could accept his existence. But Anna... Well, he has already had a deal with the Queen of Arendelle, he didn't need to talk with the Princess of Arendelle, let alone looking at her face! He was thankful that this guy called Kristoff was there though. If he wasn't holding Anna, the girl would surely attack Jack, no pun intended. Not that he is afraid of her, it is just...

As Jack stared at his wife, all of his irritation vanished, his heart suddenly felt so light and heavy at the same time. He quickly shook himself off and swallowed, dropped his gaze on the map, which was on his wooden table.

"We had been lost for five weeks. And then suddenly, one morning, the compasses began to work again... As always, Pitch is up to something that far more than I had expected. I underestimated him and I do not plan to think like that ever again. He is playing with us, he made me lose time and when he was done with whatever he was trying to earn, he simply threw the ball to me. It is my time to do something and he is so ready for this challenge." Jack growled, gritted his teeth in rage. Pitch was making fun of him... This was not acceptable.

Nobody spoke, all their attention was on Jack. They were simply waiting for him to continue. Honestly, Jack felt a little flattered. In a room full of nobles, they were listening to the only peasant in there. (Yes, he counted Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene and Kristoff as noble.)

"I need more allies. I thought it was enough, but right now, I can't afford to lose more men. Merida... Find _her_." Jack continued and spoke meaningfully while he was staring at Merida with calm eyes.

Merida gulped, abruptly a huge grin spread over to her face. "Aye, aye, captain!" she yelled joyfully.

"Corona would also like to help, Captain Jack Frost." Elsa's brunette cousin, Rapunzel offered with a kind smile on her face.

Jack raised his eyebrows and blinked due to the friendly offer. "Yeah... That would be good. Now that we have four ships in total, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene can take on of the ships and go to Corona. Merida can take the other one." Jack suggested and eyed everyone one by one.

"Where do we meet?" Eugene asked, raised an eyebrow.

Jack tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I and the rest of us will pay a visit to King Eric and Queen Ariel... I believe they can help us. In this case, we can meet in their kingdom. Therefore, Queen Elsa, I need your help once again. I think it would be a lot easier if my wife accompanies me." Jack replied to Eugene, eventually let his gaze drop on Elsa.

A faint blush appeared on Elsa's face when Jack said 'wife' casually next to her family and friends. "Of course." she responded and nodded in agreement.

Jack was still staring her, his blue eyes were refusing to look anywhere else.

"Anna..." Elsa's voice trailed off whereas she was ignoring Jack, she focused on her sister.

Anna frowned, immediately understood what Elsa was going to say. "No way. Everyone will participate in this war, I can't just stay in Arendelle." she grumbled seriously.

"Yes, you can... We can't just abandon the kingdom."

"It is not fair! Elsa, you must be crazy if you think that I will let you fight without me." Anna stated, her blue eyes looked terrified, but her features were stern.

Elsa held Anna's hand tightly and caressed them. "Anna, I know it is selfish of me... But you are a strong girl, much more than I am. I know it is hard, but you have to stay in Arendelle." she tried to convince her, was meaning every single word.

Anna bit her bottom lip. "May I talk with Captain Frost... Alone?" she requested.

Everyone knitted their eyebrows. "Alright... Let's go." Hiccup didn't let an uncomfortable silence to exist while he waspoking Astrid.

Elsa shook her head in disagreement, was obviously disturbed of leaving the two of them alone. "Elsa, come on." Kristoff pulled her gently while the others were leaving the room. The platinum blonde stared at Jack nervously but eventually listened to Kristoff.

Jack kept his serious and tough posture, his expression was bored and impassive. He kinda expected a move like this from Anna. It was obvious that the two sisters were extremely close, naturally, they were overprotective.

"Why it is so important for you to defeat Pitch?" Anna asked with a collected tone, her blue eyes were locked on Jack, at least they weren't deadly, just still.

Jack was taken aback by that question. Instead of threatening or giving him a lecture, she asked the last question he has expected. So all of a sudden, Anna wasn't Elsa's little bratty, annoying, crazy sister in Jack's eyes anymore. She was a young woman, who was strong, determined. It was natural to be worried over her sister, he was a pirate after all. He didn't leave a good impression on people.

"Do you know the biggest problem in the land is? It is the borders. Every country, kingdom, human... They are struggling to have their own land. God knows for how long we have been fighting for a stupid piece of ground. However, in the seas, Princess Anna, there are no borders. Everyone can sail, everyone can explore the world. The seas, oceans symbolize _freedom_. If Pitch controls the whole seven seas, then there is no freedom in this world anymore. I can't allow that. Even if it kills me in the end, I will fight for my freedom no matter what."

"Would you fight still for freedom if Elsa's life was in danger?"

Jack stumbled. His eyes grew bigger both in shock and fear as he managed to keep his balance.

"Of course I will, Queen Elsa's life has no value to me." he answered, he _lied_ with an emotionless tone.

Anna smirked mischievously. "You really do care about her."

"Excuse me?!" Jack snarled, but his tone was more baffled than angry.

Anna didn't say anything, that damn cocky smirk was still on her face. She walked towards the door, then turned her head to Jack. "She may cannot see it, but it is so obvious that you have feelings for her... Have a nice day, Captain Jack Frost."

And then, she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Elsa... It is okay, Anna is not going kill Jack... yet." Kristoff appeased the young queen, who was walking around with fast steps, she was literally having an anxiety crisis.

Elsa nodded in agreement and eventually stopped, looked at Kristoff with worried eyes. "Keep an eye on Anna, okay? Jack is right, we really shouldn't underestimate Pitch." she cautioned him.

Kristoff frowned. "You know that I will, no matter what. Don't worry, like you said, she is strong." he promised and was successful of soothing her once again.

Elsa let out a fond smile. She really sympathized Anna and Kristoff's relationship... They were always there for each other, no matter what.

"And Elsa... Please be safe, alright?" Kristoff mumbled quietly while he was dropping his gaze to the floor, trying not to show his apprehension.

Elsa raised her chin, her smile grew wider and became more confident. "You know that I will."

"I know... But how can you trust them? They've kidnapped you, absorbed your powers... You act as you can depend on these people more than anything." Kristoff suddenly exclaimed, he couldn't hide his worry anymore.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak as she raised her index finger... But then, she closed her mouth and knitted her eyebrows, was taken aback by Kristoff's exclamation. He was right...

"I don't know. I... I just don't think." she replied in shame, her voice was low.

"What?!" Kristoff gasped in shock. "You are the queen! And you always think about things thoroughly!" he continued, his tone was a bit scolding.

Elsa sighed. "I... As I said, I don't know, alright? I just feel different here. I feel like I don't have any obligations. I know it is stupid of me, but for once, being not worried about every single detail... is wonderful. It is odd to trust them this easily, they have captured me after all... But they are real, more real than the people I have to interact with in Arendelle. They treat me like a person, not like a queen." she explained as her gaze was dropping on the ground, almost sadly.

She flinched a little when Kristoff put his hand on her should softly. "Just be careful." he said, Elsa could definitely feel the apprehension in his voice.

* * *

The view has never failed at marveling her. It was just too wonderful that made Elsa fell in love with it over and over again.

The platinum blonde was sitting on the wooden railing, watching the view in front of her. Like any other usual night, the waves were dancing with a sweet movement, the stars were shining brightly, the half-moon was drawing her in.

It was funny how this ship, this view became an unbreakable, a very important part of Elsa's life. She has missed all of this so much, and she hasn't been tasting this atmosphere just for one day.

"The view is amazing." a voice suddenly came out of nowhere, caused Elsa to startle. The queen lost her balance, but thankfully two pairs of muscular arms caught her waist and prevent her from falling to the sea.

"I apologize, Queen Elsa." Jack murmured calmly, there was a tiny amused smirk on his face as he joined sitting on the railing.

"It is fine." Elsa grumbled. It wasn't quite his fault, after all, she was the one who overreacted. The young woman turned her head towards her husband, glanced at him curiously.

"Now, what are you curious about?" Jack interrogated her, his captivating, charming blue eyes were gazing her.

"Why do you think that King Eric and Queen Ariel can help us?" Elsa asked and bowed her towards a little right in curiosity, she was searching for an answer.

"Ariel owes me one." Jack simply stated a fact.

Elsa bit her bottom lip harshly, felt offended by Jack's tone. He said 'Ariel' very softly. As if...

"I guess you know her?" Elsa let out an assumption with a bit stoic tone, she was striving not to have goosebumps.

"Briefly." Jack answered _briefly_, which made Elsa even more aggravated.

"Well... Do you plan to explain, Mr. Mystery?" Elsa snapped, didn't bother to hide her irritation.

Jack's gaze was calm, still on her. Nevertheless, his eyes were also burning, yearning for something that Elsa couldn't quite understand. "Are you... jealous?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Please... We have just kissed, it's no big deal." she told the untruth, basically attempted to cover her feelings.

Jack ignored her comment. "It was a couple of years ago... I was at the beginning of my fifteen then, I wasn't a pirate, merely a fisherman..."

_-flashback starts-_

_Ariel winced in pain as she felt the harpoon slightly dredging her tail up. She desperately struggled to get out of the fishing net, but it was just not possible._

_This was definitely the end of her, she would never be able to declare her love to Eric._

_"I can't believe my eyes! Mermaids are real! Good job, newbie!" an old, slightly fat man who was missing a few teeth, slammed his hand on a boy's back strongly._

_"Thanks, Mr." the slim boy murmured under his breath, seemed uncomfortable._

_"Do you think we can eat a mermaid? Or should we sell her? I bet she worth a lot of money, you can't find a mermaid easily... They always stay away from humans. This one is dumber than her friends, I guess." the old fisherman exclaimed joyfully._

_The young boy didn't comment further, just stared at Ariel with his sad blue eyes._

* * *

_Ariel woke up with the sound of footsteps. She didn't say anything when the brown-haired boy from earlier crouched down. He probably was here to give her some food..._

_So when the boy pulled out a pocket knife and began to cut the net, Ariel's blue eyes_ _grew bigger in shock. "W-What are you doing?" she stuttered in awe._

_"Is your tail fine? Will you be able to swim?" the boy questioned her, his features seemed distressed, worried._

_Ariel had just nodded as the boy was saving her from the net. The little mermaid didn't leave immediately, proceeded to look at the boy curiously._

_"I am sorry for trapping you... I didn't mean to. Now, go before anyone else sees you!" the boy apologized and warned her with a hushed tone._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Jackson, Jackson Overland."_

_Ariel let out a sweet, friendly smile. She slowly raised her hand and patted the boy from his head in a friendly way. He was clearly younger than her, he was still just a child. "I am Ariel... Thank you for saving me, Jackson. If you need anything... I will be there for you." she spoke warmly._

_And then, she let the waves to take her away._

_-flashback ends-_

Elsa was glancing at her husband with amazement. "You've saved her life." she announced with a fond tone.

"I was just repaying for what I had caused... Don't act like I am a hero or something." he reasoned, growled grumpily.

Elsa touched Jack's left arm, her hand refused to pull back, instead, her fingers started to stroke it. "You are a good man, Jack." she whispered as she leaned toward him.

Jack didn't push her away, his blue eyes were locked on her blue eyes. His lips curled up slightly, the tiny smile was bitter and painful. "I am not. I am really not. You don't know what I had done..." his voice trailed off.

"Then tell me. Tell me why you've become a pirate, why your hair and eye color is different. Tell me why-" Elsa suddenly stopped herself. She nearly spat out the fact that she knew about the necklace. Jack shouldn't know about it. It was better this way... Besides, Jamie gave a lot of effort to put that necklace back where he had first found it, without getting into trouble.

Jack put his hand on Elsa's cheek, caressed it kindly. He gave her an apologetic smile, his eyes were soft. Then, he did one of the last things that Elsa has expected: He pressed his lips against her forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa." he simply said and left the young queen, whose heart suddenly felt so light and heavy at the same time.

**Please write a review, love you all!**


End file.
